<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【大学兄弟会AU】Xanadu 世外桃源 by Antonine_Nishinomiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556203">【大学兄弟会AU】Xanadu 世外桃源</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya'>Antonine_Nishinomiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(coz loki was drunk but he would have enthusiastically agreed to fck thor if he was sober), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Filth, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frat Boy Thor, Frostpussy, Lace Panties, M/M, Molestation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oscillator, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Sex Toys, Sexting, Squirting, Thor's Gigantic Horse Dick - Freeform, Trans Loki (Marvel), Trans Male Character, both AMAB and AFAB language being used, finger fuck, not between main characters, pissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>注：作者对兄弟会的了解受限于兴趣和部分考据，不要全听全信，谢谢配合！</p><p>本文写完会大修。</p><p>大纲：认识Thor Odinson以前，Loki Laufeyson从未想到过，世界上会有一个人，能够成为他身心的世外桃源。<br/>阳面——大屌天使“直”同志锤×矜持贵公子跨性别基<br/>阴面——Thunder daddy占有狂锤×骚母狗小公主基</p><p>❗️❗️性别焦虑症患者请酌情阅读！❗️❗️<br/>→文中含有对跨性别男角色的女性化描写若干，这是建立在其对自身性别极有自信并以自己的女性特征为美的前提下。如果可能会带给看官任何不适，那希望我们可以下篇再见。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You can('t) pretend you don't care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>总体来讲是个肉过多失去比重的甜饼。<br/>试验一个新文风，会拆分成很多章节。</p><p>粗俗语言，初次尝试，没有大纲，接下来会想到哪里写到哪里。<br/>跟准AO3走，lofter如果被屏蔽会尽量补档，但AO3最有保障也最整洁。</p><p>    本章：肉，跨性别基，有AMAB语言也有AFAB语言。</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki Laufeyson是一位人人羡慕的人生赢家。然而，即便是他这样光鲜靓丽、优雅得体的人，也有自己说不出口的苦恼……这和一个叫做Thor Odinson的人有关。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>==00== </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>    泛起鱼肚白的天空下，一座青色的四层小楼的一层灯火通明，外墙上的Gebo Wunjo灯牌闪着金光，大堂里的年轻男女彻夜狂欢，似乎要将所有烦恼埋葬在汗水、可疑的酒精混合物以及热舞中。</p><p>    但我们故事的主角并不在那里；实际上，他们此刻确实在这间独栋楼里，但是在寂静的顶层的一个卧室里。房间里开了灯，从楼外看就是一层以外唯一亮着灯的房间。正对着书桌和大床的窗户没有拉窗帘，床的正中央，我们的主角Loki Laufeyson正被一个男人压在身下，此时此刻发出一声忘情的尖叫。他脸蛋红得像甜菜根，如同宝石的一对绿眼睛闪烁着晶莹的水光，浑身白皙的皮肤都被汗水浸透了。他的黑发像被龙卷风吹过一样凌乱地铺洒在枕头上，精致美好的五官因刺激可爱地皱起来，一副要哭不哭的样子。他细瘦的双臂环着身上男人的颈项，修长美丽的大腿挂在男人精瘦有力的腰上，头颅一次次高抛起来，只因为双腿之间那个最为娇弱、从未被另一双手触碰过的密地正被一根紫红粗大的阴茎疼爱着，一遍又一遍地贯穿、搅拌、顶弄，带出来的淫水流了满床。男人突然伸出一只手揪住了他的乳头，狠狠一拧，“不要！啊——！”Loki最后拼命地摇了摇头，哽咽着高潮了，含着男人大屌的嫩逼杀人一样绞紧，指节大小的勃起也跟着抖了又抖。</p><p>    “嗯！！”被他痴痴缠住的男人发出一声隐忍的闷哼，冲刺的速度不由得缓了下来，但依旧锲而不舍地在Loki高潮过后越来越敏感不堪的咪咪里顶弄。黑发青年喘息着费劲睁开眼，逆着光努力想要看清男人的外貌，他只看到熟悉的英俊五官，那对晴朗无云的蓝眼睛和黄金般的长发，就被一滴从男人额头上掉落的汗水迷了眼，泪花终于冲出眼眶，顺着精心描摹的眼线滑落。</p><p>    腿间的巨龙越来越快、男人也重新粗暴起来的时候，Loki边恍恍惚惚地随着快感飞了起来，边调动所有没被酒精杀死的脑细胞疯狂回想：</p><p>    事情究竟是怎么变成现在这个样子的？！</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="u">
    <strong>==01== </strong>
  </span></p><p>    Loki Laufeyson，阿斯加德大学语言学系二年生，人人口中的高岭之花和本系的风云人物，活得非常像个人生赢家。</p><p>    他生来长得好看，五官精美而独特，挺翘的鼻子、粉红的薄唇和无可挑剔的下颌组成了一张人人见了都要为之回头的脸蛋，再配上那双青翠欲滴、多情而水润的绿眼睛，脾气再臭的教授见到是他都会软化几分。更无肖说他学业方面也非常人可比，小学和初中陆续跳了三级，比同年级所有人都平均小两岁，却是所有讲师都赞不绝口的好学生。他家里中产偏上，有两个哥哥并一位妹妹，不说家庭关系密不可分，至少吃穿用度节日问候没有半分亏欠。就是这样教科书式的起跑线在别人终点线的一位青年，居然还衣品极好、为人绅士，除了大多数时候都是一副冷面对人、私底下也很不好打交道这唯一一个反而让更多姑娘痴迷于他的小小不足以外，Loki可以说是大多数“凡人”心里当之无愧的柠檬对象。</p><p>    不过，此时这位高岭之花遇到了一点粘手的小麻烦。</p><p>    “Loooookiiii，拜托了，你就陪我去嘛！”在正主眼里梳着做作发型、衣品也烂到把本来就不高的颜值拉掉两个档的金发男人像是屁股底下有钉子一样坐在餐厅的长凳上扭，嘟着嘴、塌着眉毛强装可怜的样子让本来就没有胃口的Laufeyson同学干脆推开了眼前油光闪闪的奶酪通心粉，边深呼吸平复翻滚的胃部边在心中提醒自己父母亲就是再疼爱他也没办法摆平校园谋杀这种事。但对面这个蠢货真的在考验他。</p><p>    “拜托了！就这一回啊！我真的真的没有别的办法了，不然也不会来求你啊！”Fandral好像天要塌下来一样哀嚎，引来四周诧异地目光无数，让面皮子薄的贵公子狠狠赐了他一记眼刀。再次告诫自己对面那个刚来就偷走他本来打算留到最后慢慢享受的草莓奶昔的智障是他在系里目前唯一尚可称呼是朋友的熟人，Loki故意把餐具交叉放在餐盘上*，矜持地抬了抬下巴说：“再重复一遍。这次说清楚点。”</p><p>    十分清楚这意思就是“你刚刚的废话我半句没听而且现在去哪儿做什么都不想跟你在一起”的Fandral哀怨地看了他一眼，无奈地说：“我是想请你下周六陪我一起去参加Gebo Wunjo兄弟会的年中派对，我本来打算请另一个朋友一起去，结果他上周打球把脚扭伤了，医生说他得禁酒。”</p><p>    依旧不明白这种事为什么偏偏摊上自己的Loki“嗯哼”了一声，好似很耐心地问：“所以？为什么是我？”</p><p>    “还不是因为你几乎从来不社交，而且总是冷着一张脸，没人敢跟你胡闹。”Fandral长叹。“我的主席上一次刚刚勒令警告我，如果这次再喝过头，他就把我降回菜鸟团去重学规矩。拜托，你知道我废了多大力气才终于挤进现在的圈子的吗！所以，我迫切地需要一位可靠、没人敢招惹又头脑清醒的朋友，想来想去认识的人中也只有你最合适了，所以才会求到你面前来啊。”</p><p>    虽然嘴上不说，但Fandral的这一番话听得Loki还算高兴。他终于大发慈悲，没去追问Fandral上一次喝了酒后究竟做了什么蠢事，决定抽出两三分钟彻头彻尾地思考一下眼前的条件。</p><p>    Gebo Wunjo是阿斯加德大学的私立兄弟会*，名称沿用阿斯加德北欧风格的如尼文字，前者是慷慨、好客与诸神的字母，后者则是和谐、友谊、陪伴与忠诚的象征。虽然和多数全国性质的兄弟会不同，但Gebo Wunjo的实力和影响力都是全国顶尖的，创建多年，资本雄厚——毕竟站在它身后的阿斯加德和阿斯加德的无数校友就是最强有力的靠山。Loki的非朋友朋友Fandral就是该兄弟会的成员之一。Gebo Wunjo一年举办两次大型派对，分别在学年中和学年末，前者就在下周六。旁人对一张派对入场券趋之若鹜，没被邀请的就是挤破脑袋都想巴结上一位成员来带他们入场，也就微有些社恐的Loki对此嗤之以鼻了。</p><p>    但是Loki对Gebo Wunjo的熟悉，却和常人的方向不太一样。</p><p>    贵公子忍不住咬了咬自己的大拇指尖。</p><p>    他真正感兴趣的，是那位大名鼎鼎、素有“雷神”昵称的会长，Thor Odinson。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*私立兄弟会：其实这个稍微爬下资料就能找到，通常情况下兄弟会就是社交、学习、服务类型的学生组织，在美国存在很多或分区制或校友制的兄弟会。文中虚构的Gebo Wunjo之于阿斯加德大学的意义可以参见Skull and Bones之于耶鲁，但是敬告大家信任网络资料务必要适量适度~~<br/>*餐具交叉放在餐盘上：去西餐厅务必不要这么做，这是告诉主厨ta做的饭极其难吃、完全无法下咽的意思，小心厨师出来和你决斗哦。（此时作者很想提醒Loki，木用的，孩纸。）</p><p>又及：我估计没人能猜出章节名取自哪里，所以只好安利诸位去听bitches broken hearts（？）</p><p>    下节：我们来看看Loki和那位Odinson是如何认识的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Voracious  贪婪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Voracious: Extreme hunger to consume something; great enthusiasm.</p><p>Loki和Thor一见钟情的美丽初遇。（真的是这样的吗？）</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>跟我一起学英语吧（滚蛋啊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>==02==</b> </span>
</p><p>    Loki跟那位Odinson的孽缘可以追溯到学期初，也就是去年秋天的时候。</p><p>    暑假期间，阿斯加德大学轰轰烈烈修了一年的新图书馆终于竣工了，刚一开学就对全体学生开放使用。Loki和其他所有学生一样十分高兴，阿斯加德的藏书十分雄厚，因此旧图书馆小到根本没有摆放桌椅的地方，只能把书借出去到隔壁楼的自习室看。这其中的艰辛经历过的人都知道，所以一听说梦想中的天堂终于开门了，Loki做好学初工作、安置好独立宿舍就拎起包直奔图书馆，一心想要扎进书籍的海洋畅游。</p><p>    Loki是真的喜欢书。他天性敏感，心思难猜，又因为性别的问题，从小就交不到同龄的朋友，和父母同胞也无法完全敞开心房。书籍是唯一不会伤害他，反而会交给他许多可以用来武装自己的知识的朋友。他读得越多，知道得越多，反而就知道得越少。越来越沉迷文字的结局就是Loki长到这么大没有交到哪怕一个知心的朋友，更是对同龄人欣赏的社交方式敬谢不敏，若要让他去参加某个大型派对，他宁愿坐下来写Banner博士的物理论文。</p><p>    正式上课刚刚开始一周，图书馆里连小猫两三只都没有，绝大多数人应该都在和一个假期没有见面的狐朋狗友更新感情，大概只有Loki一个人会在这时跑到图书馆来写高数作业。和绝大多数文学修得好的人一样，Loki并不具备数学的思维方式，因此即使良好的家教和自身的修养不允许他身上出现偏科的情况，现实就是Loki的理科需要不止一点半点的助力才能保持年级顶尖的水平。偏偏Loki还惨极了和今年的Stark教授很不对付，单方面的不想去私下请求指教，于是只能自己在图书馆多花点功夫。</p><p>    然而那一天似乎格外不顺，Loki找了一张舒服的沙发坐下来写题，刚刚解到第一题就完全卡住了。教科书上永远不会给你全面的例题，揉了两张算草纸、越来越烦躁的Loki面无表情地想，所以作业能答成什么样子全都靠命运，或者苦练。他简直快抓狂，假期里的刻苦预习好像都喂了Helblindi的狗，明明题型看起来是那样熟悉，却怎么都达不到需要的步骤。他再次揉了一张算草纸，脾气快能冲破图书馆豪华的金顶，随手就把团成一团的废纸往右手边一扔。</p><p>    “诶呀。”</p><p>    Thor Odinson就是在这时登场的。</p><p>    对，Loki那烦躁的一抛，竟然就正巧砸到了人。完全没有想到自己并不是一个人的绿眼青年吓得魂魄出窍，像只转身遇到黄瓜的猫一样从沙发里弹了起来，不得不庆幸自己在外一向自我要求严格，才不至于被人看到语言学的高岭之花毫无形象地瘫软在靠枕里的样子。他惊魂未定，张着嘴转过身打算道歉，却不得不又把嘴闭上从鼻子里深吸一口气。</p><p>    因为太近了。</p><p>    来人不知何时竟然不请自来地摸到了他身边，此时正仔细摊开那张被他揉皱丢出去的纸，打开后弯腰认真看了起来。Loki屏气凝神：来人身材十分高大挺拔，Loki穿着矮跟小皮鞋大概有6’2英尺那么高，那么他旁边的男人可能就有6’3甚至6’4左右；他留着一头浓密的金发，颜色那样灿烂，在这个光线不大好的角落里都不被蒙尘；微长的发丝被一只骨节分明的大手别到耳后，露出让人头晕目眩的俊美五官，高挺的鼻子、正派的颧骨，一看就很好吻的厚唇周围有短短的金色胡须，不像别的急着让人以为自己已经是大人的学生那样幼稚，反而看起来极其适合他、彰显他的成熟和雄性；真正让洛基屏住呼吸的还是那双眼睛，蔚蓝如同晴朗无云的天空，又像倒映着天空的大海，干净得几乎像是属于一个孩子的眼睛，安在一个健壮男人身上，竟然离奇得没有半分违和感。</p><p>    对，健壮。天哪，健壮。</p><p>    实际上，这位老兄简直就是肌肉组成的。初秋的天气里他只穿着一件背心，弯腰的角度露出分明的背脊、有Loki大腿那么粗的大臂以及让人移不开眼的胸肌。他下身套着一条长运动裤，大腿处绷得很紧，可以看出肌肉的线条，裤脚挽起来，露出好看的脚踝和一小截覆盖着柔软金毛的小腿。人长得好看大概真的可以为所欲为，Loki头一次在不是自己的人身上体会到这句话，因为看着这个根本没有衣品可言、头上反扣着一顶可怕的大红色的棒球帽的男人，他居然下意识地双腿一夹，看似矜持、实则暧昧地叠在了一起。</p><p>    是的。Loki Laufeyson，无数人眼中的语言学系草，是个完完全全、天生如此的同性恋。</p><p>    而且，他还是个非常喜好金发肌肉猛男的小骚twink。</p><p>    这一刻，脸面比啥都要紧的Laufeyson同学完全忘记了这位鲜肉正在审视自己惨不忍睹的数学作业，满心都在狂刷肥鹅尖叫和哭塞冰激凌的表情包。实际上，他甚至忘记了自己刚刚是打算礼貌性地道歉的。刷屏结束后，大脑里只留下一行清晰的指示：Loptr Laufeyson，你得留下这个人的电话号码，是真的那种。</p><p>    但是当那位俊男转过头来时，这个想法瞬间就像小孩吹出来的一个泡泡落在草叶上粉身碎骨那样，被炸得粉末都不剩一颗了。</p><p>    当然不是因为金发男人正面丑。老天，丑什么丑，Loki只想把那张脸压进自己两腿之间。</p><p>    而是因为，作为一个从小没有经历过任何交友步骤、家规明确写着距离是人情的根基、长到这么大从来没喜欢过任何人的小公子，Loki很矜持。</p><p>    这意思是说，他可以喜欢一个人到临终之时，也绝不先开口表示“我喜欢你”；他可以满心都是桌面上的某一道栗子甜点，但直到晚餐结束，都不开口请母亲把盘子推近一点；他也可以被逼迫到走投无路，都绝不主动表达自己的难处。</p><p>    所以当这个养眼的大糖果对他扬起一个微笑时（他笑起来怎么这么好看），Loki做出了一个几乎是他编程的反应的举动：他正好面色，微微一颔首，嘴唇勾起0.5秒又放下。</p><p>    Loki的矜持也可以是，他的内心或许在尖叫着“你得立刻马上想办法跟这块鲜肉做朋友”，他的面上却疏离而得体地打了一个招呼，连声音都没发。</p><p>    好在这个金发男人可能真的是天使，他完全没有被Loki可以冻伤人的冷漠外表吓退，而是反而因为得到回应，笑得更真诚了。“嗨，我看到你在烦恼，所以忍不住过来看看能不能帮上忙。”认真的吗？现今社会还存在和冰箱一样高的童子军？“你这道题这里做错了，三阶导函数，你漏写了一个x的二次方。”</p><p>    Loki凝神，看着男人修长的手指点着的位置，然后在内心扶额：他还真的漏写了一个二次方，就因为这个缘故，最后得出的函数是条抛物线。</p><p>    你够可以的，Laufeyson，居然犯这么蠢的错误，还被一位天神撞见了。“谢谢您，这位先生。”出丑带来的清明冲淡了不少想要搭讪的心思，Loki淡淡地说，抄起铅笔就要改题，言下之意是要送客。</p><p>    再一次的，蓝眼睛的男人没有被他的冷漠驱走。“不过，我知道一个更简单直白一点的算法，其实也在你的书里。”他自顾自地说，拿过Loki的课本往后翻了至少两章，摊开到一道例题，又轻轻抽出Loki手里的自动铅笔。“我来带你解一道看，相信你马上就能学会了。”</p><p>    你很了解我吗？Loki下意识就想要顶嘴，但生生被他摁了下去。这就是他交不到朋友的第二个原因了：Loki天性里的锋利就和他的柔软敏感一样多，无论谁出于什么样的原因接触他，往往都会在成为他的朋友之前就被他辛辣而一针见血的语言给扎走了。这也是他为什么能和同系那个Fandral交上朋友的原因：Fandral似乎从来不会把他的尖刻当真，即使是当时生气了，很快也会装作无事人，跟别扭不愿意先服软的Loki嬉皮笑脸。</p><p>    金发男人已经挤在他旁边坐下来，把草稿纸翻到背面，飞快地开始讲题：“解这道题你前面的步骤都是对的，要先画好二阶导函数的数轴……”</p><p>    他思绪清晰，讲解直白，但Loki只有半分心思放在了实际上听他讲题上，因为他靠得实在太近了。沙发不大，另一半堆放着Loki的课本和外套，男人非要在他旁边坐下，两人的大腿自然就贴在了一起。他能感觉到另一个人的躯体散发的热量，结实的大腿靠着自己的，两人的体型差异就尤其明显——Loki的大腿可能只有这个男人的二分之三那么粗，肌肉比例大概连一半都不到。他眼睛有些发直，起初还认真听题，后来视线自然而然地飘到男人身上，开始细细描摹他结实的手臂、松垮的背心下略微可见形状的紧实腹肌，甚至盯着他运动裤下微隆的裆部，内心编排他的鸡巴会有多大多粗。Loki自己用过最大号的玩具也只不过电动牙刷那么粗，所以在他的幻想里，这位金发猛男的屌肯定比他在GV里见过最勇猛的玩意还要大一点。但Loki根本没看过多少片子，越像越觉得他见过最大的也不见得有很大，用那个来和这个天使比较或许并不很合适。他想得出神，食指自然而然地递进唇瓣之间，面上若有所思地啃了起来。</p><p>    “……不要吃手。”讲解忽然中断，Loki目前的梦中情男像哄小孩一样无奈地移开他的手，放在桌子上。“你可是用右手写字的，不怕把铅吃进肚子吗？”</p><p>    Loki下意识就有点脸红，想要争辩又怕出言不当惹怒对方，那一身肌肉看起来可不太好惹。很会审时度势的黑发青年低下了头，被捏过的手痒痒的，让他忍不住缩了缩，好像还能感觉到对方温热干燥的手掌残留下来的触感。他正低着头，嘴唇忽然一热，还没反应过来，嘴里已经滑进一颗硬邦邦、圆溜溜的东西。他瞪大了眼，抬头看着身旁的男人，对上温和的笑脸时舌尖一动，才尝出被塞进来的是一块硬糖，充满香精人造的甜味，尝起来不像是现实中的任何一种水果，却能够给人带来奇妙的快乐。小公子含着糖，人生中头一次被几乎无礼地用手喂了零食吃，崭新的感觉意外却不坏，让他脸颊更绯红了。</p><p>    “别咬手指头，嘴里闲就吃糖吧。”男人说，把一小包各种口味的彩色糖球放在桌子上，翻了几页书，找到Loki今天的作业。“来，按照我教你的方法把第二道题解了，然后你可以再吃一颗糖。”</p><p>    他这是真的被当小孩儿哄了？Loki有点恼怒，但看着对方灿烂而坦然的表情又有点不知所措，抓着笔可怜地瞪着他。金发碧眼的天使似乎以为他这是甜度值不足拒绝配合的意思，伸手就去够桌上的糖袋，吓得Loki赶紧弹起来看题。但他刚刚讲解的过程中本来就只用了半只耳朵听，所以认认真真解了几步后，又在之前的关头歇火了。他来回看了好几次，确认自己是真的没办法了，这才扭过头来看他的临时讲师。</p><p>    对方认认真真地看了看他的尝试，拿起笔说：“没关系，至少前面你完全明白了，下面的步骤我们再来做一遍。”</p><p>    他仔仔细细讲题，Loki就认认真真听，两人又一起做了三题，Loki才敢肯定他确实学会这种解法了。他拿嘴里早就含化的糖球当借口，一个小时的时间里一言不发，只是成功独立解出最后一道题时，双眼亮晶晶地去看他的救主。金发男人查完答案，笑着说：“做得很不错！过程完全是正确的。你应该被奖励！”然后够到桌上的塑料包装，从里面又掏出一颗糖球，喂进Loki嘴里。这一次后者干脆躲都没有躲，乖乖吃了进去，若有所思地用舌尖去顶那个小球，苹果香精的味道在嘴里化开。</p><p>    “时间不早了，既然你也已经学会了，我得走啦。”金发男人站起身挥挥手，“我还得早点回我的兄弟会呢。回见了，Candy boy！”然后小跑着离开了图书馆。只留下Loki在他身后瞪圆了眼睛：糖果男孩儿？这是什么名字？明明是他硬要喂自己吃糖的！</p><p>    他也是这个时候意识到，他非但没能介绍自己，甚至连火辣男人的名字都没要来。</p><p>    Loki Laufeyson，18岁，哀叫着把额头撞在桌面上。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>突然想到这个词不是很普及，twink的概念可以被理解为楚楚可怜、一看就是小受的男同性恋，or年轻又漂亮的小骚受。</p><p> </p><p>下一节：为了拉近自己和Thor之间的距离，Loki想出一个极其出格的馊主意，不顾一切地想要了解那个金发男人。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Expedient 权宜之计</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Expedient: An action that helps facilitate a result; practical and convenient, but not always rightful and honorable.</p><p>Loki开始在暗地里偷偷了解Thor，越是深入越觉得他无比可爱，就是自己的良人。他想出一个独特而完美的“好”办法，来和Thor进一步结识……</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>来和我一起快乐学英语（被打<br/>后面更新不会太频繁了，预估了一下到07之前都可以日更，之后就（）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==03==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    两天后，Loki终于从损友Fandral嘴里套出了一串学校里几乎人人皆知的信息：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor Odinson，航天工程学*三年级，Gebo Wunjo兄弟会的主席。他似乎就是极其少见的那种四肢发达、完全可以靠颜值吃饭，却偏偏还有一颗聪慧的头脑的人。他广交朋友，待人热情，从入校至今风评一直很好，教授们也对他赞不绝口。去年他接任了兄弟会主席，人很有领导风范，管制得井井有条。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他还是Loki在图书馆遇到的金发碧眼自来熟大胸肌肉猛男。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    完全没料到自己只是八一八痴汉对象的身份就会挖出全学校当之无愧的风云人物的Loki呆了，连Fandral好奇地追问他为什么会突然对平常嗤之以鼻的兄弟会成员感兴趣都只能糊弄过去。实际上，Loki并不是蠢蛋，当他看到Thor一身运动健将的打扮和那个反戴着的棒球帽时，他已经想到他的新男神十有八九是兄弟会的。只是，Gebo Wunjo的主席？？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    教养让Loki按捺住了想狂抓头发的欲望，他赶走Fandral，边吮咬拇指尖，边翻开电脑打开校园论坛。他找到匿名版，输入关键词，很快看到一串标着Thor名字的帖子，筛选一番后一一看了下来。他做这件事时精神高度集中，戴着金边的阅读镜，冷然的表情不像是在看分级能飙升到少儿不宜级别的八卦痴汉帖，更像是在挑战某种学术上的难题。他这幅表情太具误导性，吓退了无数想要上来搭讪的姑娘，所以谁都没有发现，他其实已经顺着一个饥渴帖子摸到了Thor的Instagram，此时正在看他po的照片。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor似乎不喜欢自拍，但很喜欢和朋友合照，他发的大多数有自己入镜的照片都是和朋友聚会玩闹时让外人拍的，图上他或眯眼微笑，或仰头大笑，总是一副快乐而受欢迎的样子，被众人簇拥。他还发过不少支持LGBT的文字，还有一张自拍里脸上画着跨性别的代表色，两条蓝、一条白和两条粉的油彩桃心。Loki不由得有点心跳过快，生命中第一次这么热切地想去拥抱一个支持他所在的群体的陌生人，又碍于做不到只好专心欣赏美男，同时还要压抑按下小红心的欲望。他注册的这个账号纯粹是为了关注几个LGBT+组织和他本人喜欢的几个作者，如果突然狂推一个兄弟会鲜肉的照片，大概会让人以为他被盗了号。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    实际上，这是一个极其好的主意。Loki打了个响指，立刻着手注册一个新的Ins号：他把ID柄设置成Lkitty_loves_cream，头像则调出自己以前拍的朦胧风黑白艺术照，截取下巴尖到小腹的那一段，衬衫衣襟微敞的样子与他平日间给人的严谨绅士的印象反差及大。确认自己已经成功伪装成一个一看就是欲求不满的风骚小twink后，Loki满意地修改好头像下方的自我介绍：男，彩虹旗，跨性别旗，20岁，今天有爹地喂我吃奶油吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他一生中就没有写过这么油腻的文字，修改成功后几乎羞耻得要死掉，在心里拼命鞭挞自己为个男人堕落到这步田地，假装双腿之间累积起来的湿润只是自己的幻觉。他抱着屏幕看了又看，动手把年龄修改成21岁。确定马甲完美无瑕后，他立刻用新号关注了Thor的账号，并飞快地点赞了他发过的全部照片和LGBT+言论，甚至还在那张蓝白粉桃心的自拍下认真评论：谢谢你！做完一切后，他飞快地关上了Instagram，阖上笔电，步履匆匆地走了。周围的人眼神诧异地看着他，有不少立刻开始窃窃私语，讨论究竟是什么样的情况才会让那位冰霜美人Loki Laufeyson的脸红成甜菜根。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    接下来为时将近六个月间，Loki一直用这个账号偷偷追捧Thor，亦然是个痴汉迷弟。他不止点赞Thor的照片，还会将它们存在手机里，学习累了的时候就躺在床上偷偷看。通过社交网络和论坛里的讨论帖，他慢慢认识到，Thor似乎确实是个优点大大超过缺点的模范标杆：他助人为乐，会亲自教导刚刚宣誓入会的成员，也会安排同系的成员们建立学习小组；他与生俱来有一杆正义和道德的秤，对恶意的事无法坐视不理，因此经常会在社交平台上呼吁人们为少数群体的权利而战斗；他还是个很温柔的人，据说陆续收养过三只狗和五六只猫，找到新主人或者转交给收养中心的更是数都数不过来。Loki不由自主想到爬上树去救猫的消防员，或是肌肉发达、非本土人的好好先生酥皮男*。一想到Thor或许也是从别的高等文明来到地球，慷慨无私地帮助者他遇到的每一个需要帮助的人，Loki就觉得心口发热，连带着对编辑社的工作都热情了不少。在他的设想里，Thor一定是一位具有神力的天外来客，而且是某个失落文明的王子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    实际上，如果他真像论坛上某些匿名“知情人士”说的那样从爷爷辈开始起就是阿斯加德大学的优异贡献校友，而他自己也在为这个荣誉的头衔奋斗的话，那就和无冕王子完全没有区别了。Loki不知道是该酸他生活的环境里竟然就有这么一位小说都不敢照搬人设的人生赢家，还是该高兴他长到19岁看上的第一个男人就如此不可挑剔的优秀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    实际上，Loki边关上手机边面无表情地提醒自己，他根本没有权利发表任何感慨。他和Thor之间的差距太大了，简直就是金伦加鸿沟横亘在两人之间：他们一个是健身迷和运动健将，另一个长到这么大体育成绩一直低空飞过；一个热爱社交、广结朋友，另一个连和宿管要求维修热水管都只能中规中矩地发邮件；一个好比是冬日的火炉，让人想要亲近、感受温暖，另一个则更像积雪融化从房顶滑落时，屋檐上结的冰柱。对Loki来说唯一比较好的消息大概就是Thor对他的暗恋者向来温柔礼貌，他如果贸贸然上去表白，应该不会被当成笑料在全校间传颂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki苦涩干硬地想，戴好阅读镜，开始攻克下一段德语作业。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*航天工程学：我就是想到MCU里阿斯加德人的设定是外星人，于是作者的恶趣味决定让锤锤去学设计宇宙飞船特别有意思。哈哈哈哈哈<br/>*酥皮男：作者哈哈大笑</p><p>下节：Loki的办法好像没多大用。他并没有气馁，而是很快想出一个新的办法，这次保管有效。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sumptuous 奢华</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sumptuous: Luxurious, delicious; something immensely enjoyable.</p><p>Loki终于按捺不住，打算主动出击。然而在他不知道的地方，他无伤大雅的小小玩笑深深冒犯了一头猛兽的领地感……</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tag有变注意！本章结尾有一点点肉香。<br/>新增：<b>占有欲强!Thor，成人玩具，阴蒂按摩器</b><br/>LOF粉丝快破800惹，作为好久没搞的福利，第800位粉丝可以决定是问我一个不涉及隐私、必须诚实回答的问题，or一口气把拆分成两章的肉发完。（很好选的，疯狂暗示）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==04==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    时间线拉回到五个半月后的现在，Fandral丑的一比的脸还在面前漂浮，超大声地吸吮他本来买给自己的奶昔。Loki忍了又忍，终于忍无可忍，一巴掌拍在他脑袋上：“行了，我跟你去就是了，现在赶紧走开，光是看着你的脸都让我食欲受损！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Fandral喜笑颜开，仿佛刚刚被人嘲讽了泡妞本钱的人并不是自己一样：“哇真的？！Loki！！就知道你最好了！！你接下来一周的草莓奶昔我都包了，一天一杯，一定准时送到你手上！下周六晚上八点，我到你宿舍楼来接你哦！记得穿随便点，好好学生！”说完风风火火地走了，还不忘带走了那杯该死的草莓奶昔。Loki气得恨不得把手头的餐巾纸团丢出去，顾及四周有不少他的迷妹，才最终没有动手，慢吞吞地收拾好餐盘走了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    实际上，他答应Fandral会去派对上帮他“把关”，也是有私心的。而这个私心，也正和Thor Odinson有关。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki想去见见Thor，正式地和他结交，然后发展一段超越友谊的关系。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    前文已经提到过，Loki是个过分矜持的人，小时候似乎没有被教导过不哭的孩子没糖吃的道理，再想要的栗子蛋糕不摆到手边也绝不会动叉。所以就算是对着他舔了半年、做过无数小到拉手大到上床的美梦的男神，他也实在做不到主动出击。然而问题就在于，两人的世界实在是天差地别，如果Loki执意要顺其自然、等待Thor先“迈出那一步”，那他大概等到五十年后两人回校来开校友会也别想和Thor有任何交情。思来想去、还没恋过就害了相思病的Loki在内心与自己战斗了一个月，终于被迫垂着脑袋认知：如果当真不做先一步付出行动的那个人，那他就只能等着像那群浪漫细胞过度发达的小女生一样，抱着男神恋爱结婚的消息嘤嘤嘤地哭了。Loki并不想哭，更不愿意思考Thor属于别的任何人的可能性，所以去Gebo Wunjo派对的事一确定下来，他就着手开始计划如何给Thor留下一个鲜明深刻的印象。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki Laufeyson是一个做事过分认真、几乎有些古板的人。所以他就算是计划怎么勾引男人，也仔仔细细做了一份计划书，并爬了无数资料：他先是制定了几种搭讪方式，然后又爬到论坛上，翻完了所有给Thor表过白的人发的帖子，总结了几个更可能会引起Thor兴趣的人设。这些都完成以后，他又根据人设，每一个都写了一小段可能的对话。如果叫外人看到他所谓的交友方式，Loki可能会被挂到类似SheRatesDogs之类的推特上大型吐槽；但事实是从没交过朋友的Loki人生中第一次这么想要认识一个人，他越是紧张越想做好万全的准备，所以等到本人心满意足终于停手时，命名为take down that hunk*的谷歌文档里已经有11页了。Loki还是头一次做这样毫无意义又充满了乐趣的项目，完工之后开心得打了一个响指，觉得自己不愧是小天才，当即取出一块平常不敢多吃的巧克力棒嘉奖自己。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他吃巧克力的习惯很不好，喜欢把整个包装袋都扒掉，用三根手指捏着慢慢舔外壳，然后一口气吃掉内芯的焦糖饼干，最后再把手指上融化的巧克力嘬干净。这种举止和他的形象家教严重不符，被母亲重重批评过几次、又威胁要送他去上形体礼仪课后，Loki就改成了私下里才会这样做。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    手上熟悉的粘稠感让Loki灵光一闪，他立刻打开前置相机，熟门熟路地调好滤镜，拍下一张自己舔舐手上的巧克力渍的照片。画面上他粉唇微张，一条红艳的舌头柔软地勾着挺拔的拇指，舔去上面棕色的粘稠。他把脸从画面里截去了，只留一个翘翘的鼻尖，向下到达裸露的锁骨，几缕柔软的黑发散落在上面。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    似乎感觉还有哪里不太到位……Loki凝神对着照片皱了半天眉，终于恍然大悟，把手机放下，用尖尖的指甲在自己脖子和锁骨处的皮肤上掐了好几块红痕。他摆好之前的姿势，又拍了一张，然后再看：这次照片上的人看起来多了一股莫名的慵懒诱惑，雪白无瑕的皮肤上有几朵鲜艳的“吻痕”；他似乎很餍足，偏过头舔食巧克力的嘴唇微微勾起，粘稠的酱弄脏了红嫩的舌头和湿润的粉唇，让人很想用嘴舔干净。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    这次总够骚了吧，倒也符合他这个小马甲的风格。Loki匆匆吃干净剩下的巧克力，把新出炉的大作更换成头像，嫌效果不好又单独po了一张全图。完工之后他翘着脚跑去Thor最新发的一条ins下方点赞，因为那正好是一张家常早餐的照片，他就咬着舌尖认认真真回复：我也很喜欢煎饼，尤其喜欢配上鲜奶油和榛仁巧克力酱~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    对自己的“恶作剧”非常沾沾自喜的小公子站起身，逐一褪去身上的衣物，赤裸着走进独立卫浴准备洗澡。刚进去没一会儿，他又抠抠缩缩地遛了出来，从床头柜里翻出一把黄铜色、长得活像个电动牙刷的阴蒂按摩器，重新走进浴室，带上了门。龙头旋开的淅淅沥沥很快响起，几分钟后门内传来嗡嗡的震动声，紧跟是一阵娇柔婉转的断续呻吟，时而还有皮肉相击带起水花的“啪啪”声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    与此同时，在阿斯加德大学的另一边，一双深邃的蓝色眼睛看着熟悉主页刚发布的照片，不悦地眯了起来。急速降温的瞳仁几欲化身神话中巨龙的竖瞳，在屏幕唯一的光线下闪烁着领地被侵占的暴怒和阿尔法雄性*独有的戾气。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*take down that hunk：拿下那个肌肉猛男。（哈哈大笑<br/>*阿尔法雄性：Alpha male，摩登用法约等于大男子主义，这里取直接意思：社群首领。（可以自行脑补头狼）</p><p> </p><p>下节：Loki终于再次看到了他。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Demure and Comely 娴静而清秀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demure: An attractively shy personality.<br/>Comely: Pleasant to look at; attractive.</p><p>Loki的大日子终于到来了。他盛装出战，斗志昂扬，目标是金发碧眼大胸肌肉猛男。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者独特的冷幽默：华丽辞藻的极限反话</p><p>twink基太好吃了，疯狂鼓舞全世界吃twink基<br/>这章充满了非常饥渴的基基_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==05==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    那个仿佛命中注定的周六晚上来得非常快。Loki一大早就从床上爬起来，花了整个上午写完所有作业，下午则舒舒服服地泡了一个澡、修理好个人卫生，甚至还趁着做发膜的时间给手脚都涂了指甲油。磨砂黑色给手，金绿色则给脚，大功告成后Loki时隔两年第一次从心底感觉到，自己是美丽的。他的家庭由一群高教又高社会地位的人组成，因此Loki从小到大从未有过自己的身体是不完美的、亦或自己是病态的想法，反而对于自身心理和生理上的阴柔性质接受良好。不，这样说其实并不完全正确，实际上，Loki非常喜欢他的阴柔面，认为那样的自己很美。他有生以来第一次感到隐藏那一面的必要，还是因为上大学失去了家庭的庇护，离开了安全范围的Loki对于表现自己小众的、不被主流认可的喜好非常焦虑，只能小心翼翼地隐藏起一切，从前漂亮的眼线笔、指甲油和唇彩都被藏在行李箱里，连护肤用品的种类都锐减。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    第一次在学校里摆弄起自己的宝贝的Loki莫名的心跳加速，像个精致男孩一样敷了面膜、擦了几种水，还把发梢烫卷了。都弄完后，他试穿了昨晚就摆出来的一套内衣，过程中因为心情过度亢奋而弄湿了内裤，不得不花了一个小时、又付出半截电池的电量为代价，才重新平静下来。那让他不得不小眠三十分钟，醒来后精神焕发地穿好衣服，画了一个美美的淡妆，这才慢吞吞地下了楼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Fandral的车果然在不远处停着，见到他走出楼门，短发男人立刻伸出胳膊用力挥舞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “哇哦。”Loki刚一爬上车，就听到Fandral的口哨。“你今天看起来可真是大不一样，我的老弟。你今天是打算去会情人的吗？居然打扮得这么不一样，我可以知道他是谁吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki淡淡地看了他一眼，拉长语调说：“首先，不；其次，你怎么不说是个‘她’？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Fandral“嘿嘿”地怪笑。“得了吧，张眼睛的都看得出来你就是个彻头彻尾的gay，这辈子完全没喜欢过女人那种。”他得以地指指自己两眼之间，“身为女性之友，Fandral the Dashing怎么可能看不出来谁是他的潜在对手而谁不是呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki还是头次听说直男也可以拥有gay达，一时间不由得对Fandral肃然起敬，但这股油然而生的感觉基本上坚持到他从Fandral的车上下来的时候就消散干净了。他把还在嬉笑着发推的男人抛在身后，直奔停车场出口快走，觉得自己还滴酒未沾就有吐出来的嫌疑，暗中发誓以后再也不坐Fandral的车。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Gebo Wunjo的宿舍楼是一栋四层高的豆青色楼房，黄色的大门气派而摩登，围墙上的灯牌天刚抹黑就点亮了。从Loki租住的宿舍开到Gebo Wunjo要穿过几乎整个阿斯加德大学村，所以两人到达时已经八点四十多了，派对已经彻底热闹起来。Fandral似乎跟站在门口的两个成员很要好，他一一和他们拍肩打了招呼，领着Loki往建筑里面走。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    第一层完全就是大堂，平常大概是公共休息室兼客厅，派对时把沙发椅子全都撤走、桌子则推到墙边，立刻就是现成的饮食吧和舞池。房间里光线昏暗，音乐声震耳欲聋，男男女女纵情起舞，吓得Loki后颈发凉。他几乎同手同脚地走到墙角，随手抓起一杯盛在红塑料杯里的饮品，像只鹌鹑一样垂下头看着自己的打扮。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他今天穿了一条鳄鱼纹的白色皮裤，大概是他衣柜里最跳脱的一件单品，脚上则蹬着中性款的矮跟黑皮鞋，露出一对姣好的脚踝，一边贴了一个小纹身贴，另一边则戴着一根银色细链；上身则穿了一件款式看似端庄的翠绿色修身衬衫，只是最上面和最后几枚扣子没有扣，衬衫下摆在平坦的腹部系了一个结，锁骨和瘦长的肚脐暴露在外面，小腹上也有一个纹身贴。再配上合适的发型、精心描绘的眼线和恰到好处的小饰品，他很确定自己此刻看起来和周围的所有青年们别无两样，可以轻而易举地融入人群之中去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    然而，Loki的社交恐惧症并不是那么好克服的，Fandral一进门就不知道被狐朋狗友拐到什么地方去了，头一次挑战交友副本就被丢进地狱级的Loki大脑间断性地空白，望着周围或喝酒、或聊天、或玩游戏、或跳舞的人群，无比想要回家和亲爱的床单缠缠绵绵。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    实际上，若不是他四处张望时突然听到一个让人心旷神怡、让Loki心花怒放的声音，他就当真转身回去了，管它什么二十五分钟的车程。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……都安排好了？辛苦了，作为今年的新成员，你们的任务在这时是最重的！好好玩儿一晚上吧！别的安排可以明天早上再说。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    是Thor！Loki的两颗眼珠子瞬间爆发万丈金光，活像两湾通了电的小湖。他紧走几步，沿着墙面艰难地挤过人群，一路走到厨房门口才停下。在那儿了，就在那儿了：Thor Odinson身长玉立，金发被头顶的灯光打出一轮光圈，晴天一样蓝的双眼噙满笑意，威严却从五官和肩颈的姿态流泻出来。他周围或站或坐着一群年轻男人，每一个都用疲惫却崇拜的眼神看着他，好像一群向日葵汲取阳光一样沐浴在他的赞扬里。Loki扒着门框看他，面色绯红，为了不显得可疑一个劲儿的喝杯中的饮料，发现这是一种水果味很浓的甜酒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他抓着杯子的手心都在拼命冒汗，看到Thor那一瞬间的清醒，让他觉得过去的一周半好像皆在梦中。他确实见到Thor了，可接下来怎么办呢？他还记得Loki，记得图书馆里那个手足无措的Candy boy吗？他帮过那么多人，怎么可能还记得半年前的一件小事，更遑论Loki连名字都没有给他。万一还记得当时那场初遇的人只剩Loki一个了，他又要怎么自然、稳重地上前去和Thor攀谈？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    生怕偷窥的对象随时会转过头来和他对视，Loki把手里的塑料杯捏瘪，离开厨房回到大厅。他心乱如麻，习惯性地想要啃咬手指，却因为今天涂了漂亮的指甲油而不得不停手。他又拿了一杯酒，边壮胆，边回想自己编排的种种对话敲门砖：</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    -啊，Odinson同学！上次在图书馆的事忘了向你道谢了，多亏你帮忙，讲解得很清楚。我是Loki，有时间要一起喝杯咖啡吗？</span>
  </em>
  <span>可是这样会不会显得太主动又太浮夸？在派对上提出要出去喝咖啡，Thor又不是蠢蛋，肯定会一眼看透他的意图的。再者说了，万一他确实不记得了……</span>
  <em>
    <span>-你就是Gebo Wunjo的主席吗？久仰大名，我是Fandral的朋友Loki。</span>
  </em>
  <span>这个倒是比较趋于正常了，而且总听Fandral吹嘘他和Thor的关系有多好，把这层关系摆出来，以Thor那个古道热肠的性情，说不定直接就会被划进朋友的范围呢……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki的大脑就像一台中了病毒、只能播放烂俗爱情喜剧的老式计算机，以慢得令人发指的速度一个接一个地演算不同的可能性。黑发大男孩儿越想心里越是没底，很想掏出手机再读一遍之前写的take down that hunk，但摸遍全身之后不得不“啧”了一声，想起自己因为浑身都没有口袋就把手机留在Fandral的车上了。换做是哪个正常长大的普通人或许此时立刻就会去找朋友借车钥匙，务必保证自己不至于在充满酒精和高热身躯的派对上落了单还没有联系外界的方式，但拿着手机除了每周给父母通电话以外只留了Fandral的联系方式的Loki丝毫没有这种危机感。实际上，他现在大概什么想法都没了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    四周欢呼乍响，Thor背扣着棒球帽，笑嘻嘻地把红杯子里的酒水一饮而尽，然后翻到一个大金属酒桶上单手倒立。几个姑娘当下发出尖叫，宽大的T恤一路滑落到胸前，整段腹肌都露出来，因薄汗而微微闪光。Thor调整好重心后用空出来的手打了个手势，立刻就有两个弟兄走到他身前，一个往他嘴里塞了一支吹龙口哨，另一个则在他摊平的手掌上放了一满杯啤酒。Thor滑稽地吹了几口气，吹龙口哨立刻发出“突突”的声音，卷曲的塑料倏地伸直，好像一根加大号舌头，开始做倒立俯卧撑。周围人群爆发出欢呼叫好，不少脱得上身只剩背心胸衣的姑娘伸出手想去触碰那雕塑般的躯体，全被早有准备的弟兄们拦住了。Loki已经看直了眼，视线黏连在Thor可以磨刀的腹肌和比他腿都粗的大臂上，突然想起自己无数方案里最疯狂的一个主意：</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    -Thor Odinson？我关注你很久了，帅哥，你知道自己有多少追随者吗？你知道……人群之中有多少人，只想跪在你脚下，用唇舌膜拜你的身体吗？</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    穿着白色紧身皮裤，勾勒出挺翘蜜桃臀和丰满大腿的贵公子咬住下唇，背贴上墙，腿根收紧，裹在衣物里、几小时前才被满足过的咪咪一阵勃动，连小阴茎都充血微微站了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    -我也是他们之中的一员哦……</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor把啤酒杯稳稳放在地上，一蹬腿从酒桶上翻身下来，高举双手大喊：“谢谢大家的捧场，Gebo Wunjo祝你们今晚玩儿的愉快！”人群几乎立刻一拥而上、将他淹没，但这样一看Thor比Loki还足足高上半个头，那头仿佛顶着一个光圈的金发，在灯光下好像一个召唤，让Loki口干舌燥。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    -你愿不愿意喂Lokitty吃奶油呀……daddy？</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    青年把杯中的果酒一饮而尽，双腿交叠，舌头舔了舔红艳湿润的嘴唇，亮晶晶的眼睛里写满了赤裸的欲望。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>存稿要没了（）很快就不能再这样恨不得能日更了。Shiro生日还有两周左右就到，我虽然打定决心要拿今年一整年的产出做生贺本子，但说是这样说四年一回的大日子不好好表现还是不合适_(:з」∠)_我已经知道生日这天他肯定是吃不上Keith了，只好用心憋个感情线……接下来半个月更新随命吧，嗝</p><p> </p><p>下节：没喝过酒也没失过恋的Loki一不小心给自己招惹了一个会失身的大麻烦……红烧肉倒计时！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Entropy 无序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Entropy: A state of complete disorder.</p><p>酒精误人大事，偏生这一回“歪打正着”帮了Loki大忙。（下章豪华车）</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Tag有变注意！</b>
  <br/>
  <b>新增：性骚扰（非主角之间），排尿，蕾丝内裤</b>
</p><p> </p><p>下章就是车车了！激不激动，爱不爱我（）<br/>SY出了点小状况，目前只能走AO3了，老天保佑我链接不会出问题。。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==06==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    夜逐渐深了，Loki的心情也越来越低落、越来越糟糕。几分钟前他刚刚查看过Fandral的状态，他明显是从上次喝醉的经历中吸取了足够的教训，进门至今喝得还没有Loki多。吃吃喝喝的人越来越少，大多数都去玩游戏、唱歌、跳舞了，再不然就是绕着Thor转圈。是的，两个小时推进，Thor身边的人不少反多了，每一个都专心致志地倾听他的话，比上课时听教授划考试重点还要专注。Loki看着那副样子就来气，心里烦躁，数不清在心里质问了多少次为什么非要过来凑热闹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他又抬头看了一眼，Thor坐在一只红沙发上，正在听旁边一个比他还壮实的男人说话，不知道是不是提到什么好玩的事情，半屋子人都哈哈大笑起来。Thor笑声如雷，上气不接下气，有几下不得不左右歪进狐朋狗友身上。明知道自己没立场，但Loki的火还是“腾”地窜了起来，跟着一桶冰水兜头浇下来，只留一只落汤猫委委屈屈站在墙角。大概是行动见真章，当真到了现场，Loki发热的大脑才越来越冷静，越冷静就越意识到自己那篇文档有多么可笑。他的心脏还浸泡在迷恋的油里，大脑却清晰透彻地看到了事实：就算是计划再周密，他也永远不可能和Thor当上朋友，更别提是男朋友；他们之间的差异太大了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    说实话，想到这里时Loki颓废得都要哭了，发达的泪腺立刻让眼圈盈满泪水。他就喜欢过这一个人，苦苦“追”了半年，连披着骚受马甲去舔屏这种事都做出来了，破釜沉舟、拼尽一切，结果还是求而不得。他恶狠狠地用袖子摸了摸眼睛，心里嘀咕：Thor那个迟钝的大猪蹄子，他都主动到这个地步了，就不知道迎一把么！原来很想很想要的东西远在天边的感觉这么讨厌，他这辈子都不要再尝试了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他一难过就想吃甜的，兄弟会的派对上怎么可能会有他喜欢吃的高档甜品，只能随手掐了一串葡萄、拿了两小块甜芝士慢慢啃。他不想再盯着Thor活受罪了，于是走到房间一角，专心致志地看四个不认识的弟兄玩投杯球。这几人都是老手了，动作不说行云流水，看头也还是有的，所以Loki短时间内忘了要烦恼臭男人的事，兴致勃勃地看了半天，甚至还受邀请自己下场玩了几把。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    投杯球的规则很简单，就是站在长桌的一段把乒乓球往放在桌子另一端、乘着酒水的塑料杯子里丟，双方互相瞄准对面的杯子，按照Gebo Wunjo的规矩，输的人要喝赢了的人调配的“鸡尾酒”。Loki还没玩过这么不需动脑又毫无意义的游戏，一放开了就跃跃欲试，奈何天生缺乏运动细胞、上场前又喝了不少酒，连着三盘都输得一塌糊涂。作为惩罚被递到手里的饮料是一种让人毛骨悚然的灰紫色，浓郁得像是加了牛奶一样，甚至还微微发着热。换成是平常头脑清醒又没觉得自己惨遭失恋的Loki，肯定会像任何一个理智的人一样谢绝这杯毒药。但此刻的Loki不知为什么就觉得把这杯饮料喝下去是个好主意。第一口抿进嘴里，居然是甜甜的，比之前喝的“果酒”还美味。一连输了三盘，他就一连喝了三杯。喝完之后，醉得几乎要被人扶着才没有一头撞墙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    刚刚和他玩在一起的几个弟兄发出善意的嘲笑，有一个提出要去舞池里玩儿一会儿，并问Loki要不要下场high。开始Loki是准备回绝的，而后转念一想，何不放纵一把、玩个开心，Thor这种不解风情的木头人，就让他和他的那群捧臭脚班底一起听着低级笑话傻乐吧！于是用力点点头，目光一动，才发现不对。咦？刚刚Thor那群人还在这里聚会，怎么突然就不见了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    但他已经决定要忘了这个人，何苦为个frat boy为难自己呢，别看Thor Odinson人高马大、英俊无匹，脱了衣服说不定就是根软金针菇，与其为他暗自神伤，不如畅快地玩一会儿，回家再和心爱的小玩具亲密无间。不解风情的臭男人哪儿会有他6种震动模式的兔子震动棒好用。于是Loki很快把疑问抛之脑后，脚下居然还能走直线，跟着几个大男孩儿挤进舞池正中。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    说是跳舞，其实也就是跟着音乐摆动肢体、上蹦下跳，满舞池里极少能看见真正跳得不错的。几个弟兄很快找到了更大的团体，凑过去群魔乱舞，但Loki不一样；他做事有点较真，又非常完美主义，能做好就绝不会刻意懒散。小时候因为家庭关系、加之自己一直都很讨厌群体性的运动，一路过来学过不少舞，至今都还能跳一点芭蕾。他也不去抱团，因为之前站在一旁看别人跳了很久，就有样学样地随着音乐节奏摆动双臂、脚下调整步伐，明知道自己现在肯定丑得像头穿着衣服的灵长类，却非常乐在其中。他尚且清醒的那部分大脑在叹息“酒精误人”，已经被糖分和酒精完全解锁的另一部分大脑则在纵情享受。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他听到耳边有“哇哦”的惊叹，更有人吹口哨，有别的躯体挤到附近，舞动间多次碰到他的躯干。起初Loki也没在意，满心满眼都是光线昏暗的舞池，不小心被碰一下也就算了，都是男人有什么好计较的。他本想小事化了，却不想突然被人拍了拍屁股，那轻佻又放肆的态度肯定不是无意的了。他发火了，当即狠狠拍回去，手掌命中了小臂，趁对方闷哼之际盲目地飞出一脚。他不知道踢到了什么地方，但是听到那声痛极的惨叫，心里就稍微好受了点。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki站在原地吧唧了几下嘴：他发现他今晚因为Thor做的出格事已经不是一件两件了，莫非酒精的效力当真就这么大？平常对自己的行为举止严格把关的Loki还是头一次品尝放飞自我的乐趣，心里十分新奇。他跳累了，就挤开人群回到一开始的墙角。一晚上灌了那么多酒水，疯玩的时候还不觉得，这时就非常需要卫生间了。Loki站在那里四处张望，想找到某张熟悉的面孔好问问对方厕所在什么地方，结果快十分钟之后才看到Fandral这家伙已经醉死在某个弟兄身上了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki弹弹舌头，丝毫不觉得这是自己的失职，见他不省人事了就打算随便找个Gebo Wunjo的成员问一问。他正要动腿，忽然感觉到一只大手搭上自己的肩膀。Loki转过头，用力眯眼，在几乎全黑、只有舞池里的光多彩闪烁的房间里只能看清对方是个很高的人，而且头上反戴着一顶棒球帽。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    说到魔鬼他就出现了，Loki不等来人开口，抢先问道：“厕所在什么地方？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    节奏被打乱的男人气息出现一瞬间的不稳，他沉默不语，抓着Loki的手却像铁钳一样，虽然不疼但很牢固。Loki奇怪地皱皱眉，这人怎么问话都不回的？他问的问题很具挑战性吗？直到Loki不耐烦地想要挣脱、再抓一个随便谁来问的时候，男人才动了，另一只手也扶上他的后背，两手并用地把他往一个方向推。Loki居然也没觉得被人像哄孩子一样推着走路是件多奇怪的事，他这样一路被领着穿过人海，因为身后的男人存在感和身高都一览众山小，他们所到之处不说是摩西分红海，也颇有种油掉进水里的感觉。不需要从人群之间生挤出去的感觉好极了，Loki被引到一组楼梯前时不由觉得不够味，嘟囔着说想转身回去再走一遍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……你不是要去卫生间吗？”一个低沉微哑的声音在耳后问，“一会再回来带你走。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki愣了好一会儿，才反应过来一，这是一直扶着他的男人说的话；二，他把刚刚的想法说出口了。从酒精起效开始就没再有过“过瘾”之外的情绪的Loki突然有点脸发红，他垂下头不说话了，任由身后的男人绕到他前面，牵起他的一只手，拉着他一节一节爬楼梯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Gebo Wunjo召开派对时惯例只有一楼对外，二层及以上就是成员们的宿舍和兄弟会的私人领域了，既然明知这段时间内不会有人上楼，楼梯附近的灯就没有开。Loki爬得跌跌撞撞，如果不是一只手被男人拉着，早就已经摔下去了。他们爬了不知道几层楼，姿势也从男人领路、Loki跟在后面变成了齐头并进：大概是怕他当真摔倒滚下去，男人的两只大手就握着他的腰胯，时不时会蹭到裸露出来的皮肤，让Loki感觉有点不自在。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    实际上，Loki发现不止是那一件事让他有点不自在。早先喝下的酒后劲上来了，在脑袋里炸开一朵又一朵绚烂的烟花，无声无息空让人头疼。Loki的双腿有些发软，也不知道是之前跳的舞还是此刻爬的台阶的缘故，大腿肌肉一阵发酸。他几乎能感觉到尚且清明的那部分大脑正在逐步被糖分和酒精蚕食，自己却丝毫没有清醒的意思。原来偶尔放纵一把的快乐是这样上头，他似乎可以猜测出他的同龄人都那么喜欢派对和酒精的原因了。早上清醒过来的Loki肯定会后悔此刻自己的想法，但那都要留给明早的Loki头疼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    只不过爬楼梯就没那么有意思了。Loki腿酸脚也软，因为没有刻意去数已经爬了几层，反而更觉得脚下的台阶有无穷无尽节。他埋怨地嘟囔：“卫生间到底在什么地方啊？……为什么要爬这么高，什么时候才到啊……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    话音刚落，握着他腰的男人脚下就是一停，Loki也跟着乖乖驻足。他扭着脖子东张西望，发现他们不知道什么时候已经走上了平地，此刻正停在一扇木门前。门上好像有个牌子，但在没有任何光线的情况下，恐怕只有蝙蝠*才能看清上面写的是什么了。“到了，马上就好。”男人安抚地拍拍他，另一只手里传来数把钥匙叮当碰撞的声音。他把门推开，打开壁灯，Loki迫不及待地扎进去，发现自己右手边嵌着毛玻璃的门里就是卫生间。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    终于找到了！他发出小小一声欢呼，钻进门里，并不急着小解，反而四处看了起来。“啪嗒”一声，头顶的灯忽然亮起来，他转头一看才发现给他领路的男人也跟着进来了。Loki困惑地眯起眼，光线明明大好，他却分辨不清男人的五官，好像个得了脸盲症的人，看谁都是难以名状的一团。他用一种历史学家阅读文献的方式仔仔细细、严肃认真地观察面前这块白色光团，然后爆出一个问题：“我要上厕所，你为什么还在这里站着？”他看了看自己紧到像是漆在身上、穿上时花了至少二十分钟的皮裤，扭回头看着光团，张大眼软绵绵地撒娇，“你是流氓吗？还是说你是来帮我脱裤子的？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    男人大概是真的没有想到他竟然还能搬出这样一套操作，一时间被镇住了，再开口时的声音都比之前干涩了不少：“……呃，是的，我……帮你脱裤子。”然后一双温热的大手摸上他的腰部，笨拙而大力地扯着那条该死的裤子，刚脱到一半就震惊地抽了一大口气，手上的动作也停了下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki低下头：裤子绷在屁股下方，露出他里面穿的内裤的上半截。那是他的罪恶贪欢，一条透明的黑色蕾丝三角内裤，设计上只能说是保守的反义词。早先在派对上Loki湿了，他的水又黏又滑，在蕾丝的网格上留下一片银痕。口口声声说要给他脱裤子的男人已经化成一尊石像，收到Loki一记不满的眼刀，才勉强维持着冷静继续往下扒奶白色的皮裤。Loki一直沉默着让男人给他服务，就快完事时突然声线清冷地发出一个疑问：“你是Gebo Wunjo的成员吧，知道Thor Odinson吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    男人动作一滞，呼吸有一瞬的加粗，半晌才说：“呃，当然。他可是会长。怎么了？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “你跟他很熟吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……可以这么说吧。”男人含糊道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “那你告诉我，他喜欢什么类型的人？”Loki半睁着眼问，还是迈不过心里那道坎，只想知道自己输在了什么地方。“男的女的？是清纯型还是优雅型？长发短发？对眼睛的颜色有要求吗？论坛上都说他喜欢深色头发的娇小姑娘，对这个类型会格外温柔。这是真的吗？再不然难道是身材火辣的金发姑娘，但是他自己本人的胸就够大、身材够火辣了，跟这种类型谈恋爱难道不会觉得是在抱自己的姐妹吗？”他说得神采飞扬，末了还举起双手比了个抓奶子的粗鲁手势，俊秀的小脸上充满恶趣味。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……”光团男，“什么性别都行，对长发更有好感，眼睛好看就好。至于娇小女生的事，谣言而已无需听信。”他慢腾腾地一个字一个字往外挤，终于把那条简直是第二层皮肤的裤子扒了下来，眼睛一眨不眨地看着包在黑色蕾丝丁字裤里的白嫩屁股。“身材火辣的金发姑娘更是无稽之谈，你不要瞎想，也别对论坛……上的东西全听全信。”看出Loki没有自己剥掉内裤的打算，他不得不再次伸手，痛并快乐地摸上那具梦寐以求的身体。“至于喜欢的类型……他偏爱面上是个贵公子，私下其实是骚母狗的类型。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki眨眨眼，含着右手拇指若有所思地点头，终于住了嘴。大手包上他的臀部，从前面捧住他的裆部，舒适的温热让他忘记了这不是脱裤子的必要步骤。他松开嘴，发出一声气音，胯向前顶，想要贴紧那只手。但触手可及的快乐在这时偏偏抽身而去，男人最后摸了摸布料湿滑的部分，依依不舍地褪去最后一层屏障，顺带掀开了马桶盖。“好了，下一步我可就没法帮你了，小公主。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……什么公主啊，说谁呢。”Loki嘟囔，盯着自己光秃秃的下身皱眉，总觉得那里好像缺了个什么物件似的。他干脆眼不见心不烦，手胡乱在身下一握，肌肉同时放松。一直守着他的男人还来不及阻止，一股尿液已经从两腿之间浇了下来，只有极少一部分顺着Loki用手形成的甬道滴进了马桶里，绝大部分都直接落在他的裤子里、洒在瓷砖上，眨眼之间刚刚还一尘不染的干净浴室里就多了一滩黄色的水泊。终于释放出来的小少爷舒适地呼了一口气，完后才边甩着沾满异味液体的右手，边不解地看自己身下和地面上的一片狼藉，好像不懂自己明明只是按照正常工序上了个厕所，怎么会弄得满裤子都是，湿哒哒地沾在身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……你可真是个小祖宗。”晚了一步的男人无奈地摇摇头，对上那张疑问而信任的脸蛋不由有些心疼，先抽了厕纸把Loki粗略地擦干净，将他拎起来放进淋浴间里，才撸起袖子打扫马桶和地面。光着屁股的小东西坐在冰冷的瓷砖上，迷茫地看着房间的主人又是擦又是墩，好不容易把地砖弄干净，冲了马桶后才转过身来直面他今晚最困难的任务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor Odinson，22岁，第无数次怀疑自己的暗恋对象简直是诸神指派给他的最大考验。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*蝙蝠：靠着次声波在夜间称霸王的生物。此处用这个说法是Loki因为喝醉了（。</p><p> </p><p>下一章会是Thor视角，切入肉之后两者穿插——因为不这样我就不会开车了_(:з」∠)_</p><p> </p><p>下节：Thor从没想到过自己在和暗恋对象互相自我介绍之前就已经在淋浴间里干上了。这和他预计的不太一样。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 情人节红烧肉·Aspersion 诽谤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aspersion: Spreading false accusation on one's reputation or integrity. (Or size, apparently.)</p><p>Thor和暗恋对象的第一次亲密接触好像跟常人能设想到的都不一样……他有心忍耐，Loki却火上浇油。事情一下全面失控。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>情人节快乐！今晚我们吃大肉！<br/>你基变成失足少年了，后面会被欺负得更惨的，我保证（）</p><p>你锤视角，充满了对你基的千层滤镜，以及你基作大死遭报应</p><p>
  <b>Tag有变注意！<br/>新增：非完全你情我愿，Thor视角，淋浴间性爱，初吻，潮吹，Thor大到吓哭Loki的几把，指奸，舔阴</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==07==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    今年大学三年级，明年打算攻读研究生的Gebo Wunjo主席看着自己淋浴间里歪着脑袋，比天使和森精灵更加纯洁美丽、却比精怪还要让人头疼的小麻烦，再度叹了一口气。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    傍晚时从Loki踏进房门的那一刻，他就在暗中观察这个以为自己很接地气、其实一身端庄气势与众不同格格不入的贵公子了。暗示Fandral把Loki约来参加派对的人正是Gebo Wunjo无比正派的主席，然而他因为那天的事情还在生闷气，所以没有像计划中那样借着欢迎Fandral的机会和Loki搭话，而是刻意晾着他，自顾自去招呼新成员和自己的朋友。他坐在人群中说笑玩闹，余光却时时刻刻锁定那个闷头喝酒、探头探脑的小美人，他今天的打扮很是一反常态，绿色的衬衫让他本就白皙的皮肤好像出水芙蓉，仔细装点过的眼线和粉唇一看就无比美味，让人很想知道那张小嘴是否也能吐气如兰、像它的主人一样芳香。他好像不清楚自己是众人眼里诱人的一道小甜点，无辜而情色地露出漂亮的肚脐和小腹，一行黑色法语纹身贴更是让人无法不注意到那里的玉白紧致。Thor甚至注意到他戴了细细的锁骨链，右耳穿了银质耳线，左手戴了两枚窄银环，配上经典的矮跟小皮鞋，整个人透出一股清新诱人的味道。然而最要命的还是让Thor刚看到就不由得呛了一口苏打水的裤子：乳白的紧身皮裤贴合到一条衣褶都没有，Loki世界第一性感的蜜桃臀被很好地衬托出来，随着他的行走像两个水球一样弹跳着，勾引人用手去托捧抓揉，看清纯的小鹿会不会挂着泪珠仓惶地请求猎人施恩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    也好在，Loki终究不是束手无策的猎物，而是有矫健身手的牡鹿。Thor眼睁睁地看他被旁边的咸猪手占便宜、沉着脸色正要挤进去拉他出来时，这名没有一点自保意识的青年终于忍无可忍，狠狠踢中了他旁边男人的小腹。Thor顾不上幸灾乐祸，一整晚都被别人垂涎自己看中的宝藏，他的全副暴脾气都写在了脸上，但凡没有醉到和微生物智商相当的人都很有眼力见地给他让路。Loki偏偏就是那个喝得不知今宵是何夕的，被人一把抓住还歪过来撒娇，走路时被不断抚摸赤裸的细腰和小腹都没有反应，搞得Thor又是生气又是餍足。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    历尽千辛万苦把Loki钓来，此刻好不容易得到和喜欢的人独处的机会，居然是在这么个前提下，金发男人愁得头都要秃了。他拉开淋浴间的门，扶着Loki站起来，动手开始彻底扒掉那条湿透的裤子。这个过程中Loki似乎也有点回过神来了，边配合他边红了眼眶，眨了眨眼泪水就夺眶而出，让他只能用衬衫的袖子狼狈擦去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “好了，没事的，拿去洗干净就好了。都过去了，嗯？”Thor低低地劝哄，刮刮他小腹处让自己恋恋不舍的纹身贴，把费了九牛二虎之力剥下来的脏衣服丢在洗手池里，用还算干净的手背摸摸Loki的脸颊。“起来冲个澡就好。能把上衣脱掉吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    虽然动作带着酒醉的不稳，Loki还是成功把衬衫也脱了下来，又在Thor的帮助下取下束胸。最后一件衣物离体后他明显好受了很多，用手揉捏缓解自己的胸部和肋骨。Thor简直要闪腰，赶紧别过头去不看，匆匆催促：“好了，你起来冲个澡吧，蓝色的那瓶是沐浴露。”他随手抓过一根自己的皮筋把Loki的黑发绑上，不由为那柔滑的触感而惊叹。“记得别洗头。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki闷闷地应下了，微掩上淋浴间的门，水声很快响起。Thor担心他一个人会再出意外，干脆趁他冲澡的机会开始处理两件湿衣服。水声停歇了，玻璃门内传来Loki听上去很清醒的问题：“你既然跟Thor Odinson关系那么好，可不可以回答我的几个问题？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor心说你到底还要问什么，头上简直要冒草，只好振作起来说：“你问。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Odinson的鸡巴大吗？”Loki轻飘飘地甩出石破天惊的一句话，Thor脚底一滑，手上差点把那条裤子扯烂。“你告诉我论坛上的话不能信，他们可都说Odinson的老二就是一根马屌，一个个信誓旦旦好像亲自拿手量过一样。你见过Odinson的鸡巴吗？真的有那么夸张？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Odinson本人快窒息了，挣扎地想以后再也不能让Loki和酒精共处一室了，无论他因为酒精而红扑扑的脸蛋有多么可爱、闪亮的绿眼睛和红润的嘴唇有多么甜美都不行。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……嗯，其实我倒觉得那八成是假的。”Loki自顾自地分析，在氤氲的淋浴间里开始清洗腿间。“你看，人人都说Odinson是个情圣，拒绝表白都独树一帜的温柔。但是要依我看，他的反应根本就是资本不够雄厚的心虚。”Thor不可置信地瞪着他，说到兴头上的Loki完全不受影响。“他从大一之后就没再跟任何人交往过，据说被交往刚三个月的女朋友甩的时候，对方还大喊他‘根本不是男人’。这难道还不是他根本就是个软金针菇的证明？就算是黄瓜也肯定是蔫黄瓜了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor火冒三丈，任谁被暗恋对象认不出来，还当面被恶意诽谤，也不会有比他更佳的反应。他放下了手里的衣物，阴沉沉地盯着给双腿打泡沫的Loki；后者不知危机将至，还在吧嗒吧嗒个没完。“……唉，男神起不来，只可惜他的一众爱慕者了，怪不得没有一个成功被他注意到的……”他的尾音如此苦涩，比之先前的恶意，简直是180°大转弯。Thor诧异地挑起一边眉毛，但Loki已经不再开口了。实际上，他什么都不做了，只是呆呆地站在那里，好像丢了魂一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “你说，要怎样做才能被他注意到呢？”Loki低落地问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor一阵无语，一边在心里尖叫“你只要看他一眼，他早就注意到你了”，一边很想把这个调皮鬼捉过来狠狠揍他屁股，打到他哭着认错为止。不妙，他不能再想下去了。Thor拍了拍自己的后脑勺，强迫自己清醒一点、不要犯下大错。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他本来只是想接近Loki，和他交个朋友，结果没想到今晚刻意的冷落让这家伙玩疯了，high得不知天南地北。他既气恼Loki没有自卫意识，又烦心于那个让他冷落Loki的原因，多重因素影响之下，只好先走一步是一步。当初拍板的那个Thor怎么可能想得到，半小时后他已经脱过喜欢的人的裤子、摸过他漂亮的臀和一样美的阴部、看过他的裸体，甚至还要边洗他的裤子边听他洗澡。清醒过来的Loki一定会恨死他的，这辈子都没可能做朋友了。在脑内吐槽了一番后，Thor忽然意识到Loki有好一会儿没说话了，赶紧拉开淋浴间的门。黑发大男孩儿把水温调得很高，一股蒸汽扑面而来，让Thor眼前发花。他仔细一看，Loki垂着头，不像是出了事的样子，但安全起见还是伸出一只手：“Loki？快点洗完出来了，会着凉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    话还没说完，兜头泼面浇来一股水，瞬间让他变成半只落汤鸡。气急败坏的兄弟会主席甩开湿透的金发，恶作剧达成的小家伙正在吃吃发笑，沾满泡沫的身体笑得花枝乱颤。“哈哈哈哈！你真是太好玩了！”Loki把龙头瞄准他的方向，Thor再眼疾手快，也被迫在捉住他的手腕前又挨了一波攻击，这下湿的和没湿的都湿了。“哇，这下你的衣服也不能穿了呢……还不快点脱掉？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    浑身都在滴水的Thor看着笑意盈盈的黑发青年，简直怀疑人生，脆弱地认为他刚刚谴责自己伪善思想的行为是极其不被需要的，这人根本就是个小恶魔！！担心他会被欺负是完全不必要的，要想让他听话，只有欺负到他没法再作妖为止最管用。一瞬间看破未来和Loki相处秘诀的主席先生阴森森地笑了，随手把棒球帽摘下来一抛，接着三两下除去了全身的衣物，内裤包括在内。Loki似乎没有想到他还有这招，眼巴巴地抓着龙头看着他，在Thor的步步逼近下不得不一路退到淋浴间角落，裸背紧贴在冰冷的玻璃上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “你做什么啊，出去，我要洗澡！”玩脱的雷达滴滴报警，Loki用力想挣开Thor的大掌，然而气到失智的后者已经完全摒弃了忍让他的念头。“我也要洗澡啊，我不是也湿了么。”Thor笑道，夺过龙头往调矮的龙头架上一放，空出双手抓住Loki，用力往自己的方向一拉，黑发青年就倒进他怀里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “啊！！你摸哪里！？！！”臀部被扣住的Loki大叫起来，双手挥舞着，不知道是该用力推面前人的胸膛还是该拍开他的贼手。“等等，我还没允许你碰我呢！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “晚了！现在知道要付出代价了，早先你就不该招惹我。”Thor托起他的臀，另一只手开始抚摸他胸口性别手术留下的两道疤，这无疑是非传统意味上的勇士的徽章。“软金针菇，蔫黄瓜？我倒想请Laufeyson同学好好看着，据说‘不行’的Thor Odinson是怎么把您操死的！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki睁大眼，第一次慌了神，“Thor……？”他惶恐地喃喃，葱白的手摸上金发男人的脸庞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “总算认出来了？”Thor边揪他的乳头边问，“你这个态度，让我很难不怀疑你是不是假的喜欢我。”可不是吗，裸体都看过了，摸也摸了好一会儿了，居然现在才被认出来，一再加深了Thor狠狠惩罚他的念头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “我……不是，怎么会……”Loki彻底糊涂了，还没整理好思绪就被Thor握着下巴拉过来亲吻，唇峰相贴，两张热情的嘴几乎黏合在一起。Loki发出惊喘，初吻居然在这种情况下被夺去了，他怯怯地想要迎合，又因为缺乏经验而只能被Thor卷进他的节奏里，头昏脑涨地承受风暴。Thor一个劲儿吃他的舌头，Loki眼泪都流出来了，又舍不得推开他，只好眼睁睁感觉到Thor的手探入他大腿内侧，有一下没一下地爱抚着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “不是嫌我没注意到你吗？”Thor松开嘴，转而啃咬Loki的耳朵和脖子，抓起他的一只手去摸自己胯下滚烫的铁棒。“感觉到了吗？这个，这一切，都是因为你。还觉得我没在看着你、渴望你吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki发出细碎的呜咽，努力眨掉眼里的泪水，手上开始探索那根傲人的勃起。他错了，这根本不是什么软金针菇蔫黄瓜，这就是根钢枪！谁要跟Thor性爱的话，难道不用担心会被捅破肚子吗？！Loki在情爱方面没有任何经验，但作为一个有正常生理需求的考据党，他对男性的生殖器官也是有所了解的。Thor的型号不仅超越了Loki在黄片里看到过最大的屌，而且比Loki的手持振动棒都要大！他还记得有一天晚上，他躺在床上自慰，穴里的空虚让他好一阵扩张之后，把手持棒浑圆硕大的头部塞进了里面……那时他又涨又爽，眼前直冒金星，人生中头一次知道原来自己是可以潮吹的，精水呈扇形喷洒，爱液毁了他最喜欢的一条床单。Thor的龟头就比那根按摩棒的头还大了！Loki吓得成了一只鹌鹑，握着Thor的鸡巴欲语还休，泪花儿冒了又冒， 就差把“害怕”二字赤裸裸地写在脸上了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor疑惑地看了一眼自己的阴茎，他虽然属于偏大往上的范畴，但也没有丑到会把人惹哭的地步吧？连忙抓着Loki亲吻。他哪里知道Loki长这么大的所有性经验都是自己一路摸索来的，最喜欢玩弄容易来快感的阴蒂，对前门的训练还没有后门多，粗一点的玩具也只有两根指头多一点，细的更是比筷子还瘦——这是用来玩尿道的。Thor那根东西又红又硬，青筋遍布，包皮推上去后更是狰狞。Loki倒没像他猜测的那样嫌弃丑，而是单纯地在发愁：这么粗的马屌，要怎么才可能吃下啊？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor的大手盖住Loki，握着他一起撸动起来。细细的水流淅淅沥沥，Loki被掌心奇异而陌生的触感迷住了，回想起自己上一次在浴室里做调皮的事情的经历，忍不住边撸边牵起Thor的手往自己的咪咪送。Thor心领会神，粗糙的大手立刻开始轻柔地探索肉缝里的每一处鲜为人知之所，他事先并不知道Loki在性爱方面有多少经验，但看他光是被抚摸阴唇外面就叠声惊叫着死死夹住他的手，心里就猜到自己或许是第一个被允许进入他腿间的人。处子的身体就是有这样的魅力，情到浓时轻轻抚摸手臂都会呜咽呻吟，被摸到保护了十几年的美丽蚌肉，更是颤抖着一个劲地躲，好像Thor的触碰让他痒到受不了一样。在这方面远比Loki有经验的Thor知道这时候态度就该强硬一点，因此他松开了握着Loki套弄自身的手，两手并用地分开那对形状大小含蓄可爱、剃过毛后红通通愈显标致的阴唇，毫不留情地开始探索被褶皱保护的嫩肉。Loki快要哭出声了，一边或高或浅地叫着躲避，一边紧紧攀住Thor的颈项，生怕自己脚底打滑摔倒在男神面前。Thor的动作没有很温柔，手指迅速地和Loki的嫩逼熟稔起来，想用最快的速度逼迫Loki的身体熟悉外人的触碰。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “呀！！”Loki一声尖叫，乳头被Thor咬住了，他一直知道自己那里有些敏感，平常玩乐时也喜欢把振动棒压在那里，但由Thor来取悦它们时，双乳就好像通了电一样。“玩奶子也能这么舒服吗……”他泪眼淋漓，一直躲着水流的头皮冒出无数汗水，爽得死死扣住Thor的脑袋，使劲把胸往他脸上送。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    热情的小公主真是太好吃了！！Thor在心中发出承受不了的嚎叫，脸顺势埋进浅浅的小丘，连胡子也用上一起挑逗Loki。他又是吸又是咬，手上不停地刺激Loki的肉瓣、洞口和勃起，待到自己的“擎天柱”快要爆炸时，脑袋才被敏感得受不了的Loki推开。小东西委屈地笼住自己的一只奶子，乳头感觉都要被吸破皮了，Thor这个畜生，脑子里都在想什么！他下意识忘记了是自己先把人扣押在那里的，对上Thor那张深情而蓄势待发的脸不免有些按捺不住，捧着他的脸吻了好一会儿，把一个问题轻轻吹到他嘴唇上：“你想不想吃我的咪咪呀？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor当下差点变狼，他实在没法用语言回答，就狠狠撸了自己的鸡巴几下，然后在Loki面前的瓷砖上跪下来。他伸手用力一推，Loki的后背就撞上了玻璃门，“啊”的一声惊呼还没叫完，Thor已经把他的两腿抬到自己的双肩上，只好一只手死死捂住自己的嘴，另一只手抓着Thor的金发寻求平衡。Thor“啵啵”地吻了吻他小腹处诱人的纹身贴，接着一手稳稳托住他的胯，另一手分开他的屄唇，屏住呼吸：那道美丽的粉嫩肉缝离他的脸是那样近，他可以感觉到它散发出的热量。Loki的咪咪肥嘟嘟的，是外阴唇紧紧封闭的类型，里面的小阴唇像两朵娇嫩的花瓣，被严丝合缝地保护好。剥开肥厚的屄唇，只见阴道口在双唇之间欲拒还迎地翕张着，受到近距离关注还激动地吐了一口汁水；那之上是被主人自身调教过多次，以至于很明显地嘟起来的尿道口；最上方就是Loki的小阴茎了，连同包皮里的部分大概有Thor的小手指三分之二那么长，此时充血勃起，露出来的蒂头像海红豆一样是圆溜溜、红彤彤的，只是型号大了一圈不止。Thor说不出来自己此时的感受是什么样的，他从没见过比Loki更标致可爱的人了，连下体都干净而好看。“你可真英俊……”他低喃，沉醉地吻上Loki的前身，长满胡渣的下巴滑进两唇之间，嘴唇把整个阴茎都死死嘬住。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki发出受刑般的闷哼，曲折的肉体好像在承受电击，先前还捂着嘴的手不得不用尽全力抓紧墙上的合金架子，才好保证自己不会东倒西歪从Thor肩上滑下去。Thor兴冲冲地开始为他口交，Loki的味道很浓郁，麝香的气息让他一边快速勾舔颤抖的勃起，一边像只狗一样大力吸了好几口气。他这么丢人，害得Loki只想揍他，不敢承认Thor粗鲁而兽性的做派让自己湿得更厉害了。只是他辩解到天明也没有用，Thor把他的反应尽收眼底，立刻转变战略，大张开嘴把Loki的整个逼都吸进嘴里。“啊！！嗯！你是狗吗，别咬……那里不能咬，啊啊啊好疼！！”娇柔脆弱的小阴唇被齿列重重滑过，Thor不顾他的挣扎放肆地吮吸，受到刺激越来越冲的汁水顺着他的嘴角和下巴流了满脖子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    可怜Loki第一次被人吃逼就遇到Thor这个直接派，陌生的酥爽让他咬牙切齿地在心里诅咒Thor，暗暗发誓轮到自己给他口交的时候也会毫不客气地小虎牙招待。一波又一波快感在他脑海里炸开潘趣酒色的烟花，Loki完全失去挣扎的力量了，在Thor把一根手指滑进他入口里、同时轻轻一咬衔在唇间的阴蒂时激烈地高潮了，哀嚎逐渐淡化成啜泣，交叉紧绞的双腿让Thor差点被闷在他咪咪里窒息而死。等他终于放开时，这个雷厉风行、远没有外表显示出来的那样好脾气的兄弟会主席咧开一个自满的笑，看着Loki泪水满面、直翻白眼的巅峰仪态随意地擦了擦脸上的骚水，抱着他的脚嘬他脚踝上的图案。别说是闷死在Loki腿间，要是能够把肉柱插进那口羞涩而缠绵的蜜壶，他就是被榨干精髓、插在Loki的逼里疲惫而死也愿意。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “我们换个姿势。”Thor拍拍Loki的臀，让他双腿发颤地站在地上，同时随手关上了龙头。Loki在他的摆弄下换成一个一脚弯曲踩在他膝头、另一脚支撑在地上的姿势，比之前的更安全，但也更费力。Thor闭着眼把高挺的鼻梁埋进他的肉缝里，一阵胡乱磨蹭，把自己的脸当成毛巾给Loki擦水用。两只脚都能吃上力气的体位让Loki更方便行动，然而他刚刚鼓起勇气想用男神转炮友的帅脸来磨逼，这个无下限的家伙忽然抬起头，傻乎乎地问：“Loki，进行之前我必须得知道，你习惯别人怎样称呼你的‘活计’？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki脸又红了，不免有些感动：这就是和一个直同志*交往的好处，别人或许不会想到要体谅他的性征用词，但Thor就一定会问清楚再继续。他不是没在网上看到过和他同样的变性男人在性爱时被同伴冒犯性征词、甚至故意误判性别的例子，自己对这样的可能性也是极为胆寒的，故而亲身见证到Thor对他的尊重，让Loki又想啾啾啵啵他了。“我都可以的。”他细弱地说，嗓子里好像有个小肿块。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor裂开一个不折不扣的傻瓜笑容，像个花痴一样在他大腿上狠狠mua了一口。“可爱又英俊的小家伙。”说完又把嘴凑了上去，又是亲又是吮，态度强硬但张弛有度地吸吮Loki的阴蒂、戳刺他逐渐打开的穴口。这个过程中他不得不一再注意到那个比寻常情况要明显很多的尿道口，整个鼓起的形状、翕张时好像在换气，实在奇妙无比又引人入胜。Thor把一根拇指压在那个小口上，大脑里想象着Loki用马眼棒、甚至是马眼跳蛋挑逗自己、在多重液体的喷泄中尖叫高潮的样子，鸡巴只觉得火烧火燎，连带吃Loki咪咪的力道都让后者又是呼痛又是淫叫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “啊啊要去了，不行，插两根进里面……对就是那样，往上一点，呃啊啊啊！！”Loki断断续续地指挥着Thor调整手指的动作，一阵猛烈合作攻势过后，他仰起头再度高潮了，下意识向前弯的身体让他看起来好像骑坐在Thor的脸上。金发男人还是第一次和处子玩这样考验的姿势，发现Loki喜欢得简直过了头，心里自然很受用。他松开一只手转而握住自己的老二，在Loki抽搐骑着脸度过高潮余韵的同时，粗鲁急迫地给自己打起手枪来，最后咂么着Loki流泻在他嘴里的最后一股爱液的味道，低吼一声射精了。受他的牵连，高潮过后正敏感的Loki扭着敏感的下身想要挪开，被Thor警告性地咬了一口阴蒂才呜咽着停下了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    两人维持着这个尴尬的姿势平复了一会儿气息，Thor又蹭了蹭Loki才扶着他站好。龙头再次被打开，热水卷走了地上的道道白浊，蒸汽给淋浴间的玻璃墙加上一层磨砂工艺，掩盖住一对佳人缱绻亲吻的身影。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*直同志：Trans ally，概指①支持LGBT+并会为他们进行平权行动的异性恋和②对与生俱来的性别很满意但支持跨性别人士并会为他们进行平权行动的男女。Thor在这里算后者。</p><p>情人节快乐，下一章继续开车！锤锤终于可以把基宝整个吃下肚啦！我觉得我好厉害，求夸_(:з」∠)_关爱孤寡作者人人有责……（不是</p><p>下节：不知讲啥，总之有以下情节：<b>潮吹，双龙，操尿，破处，继续戏精的Loki</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Peremptory 不容分辩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peremptory: Expecting to be unconditionally obeyed without any question or refusal.</p><p>Thor吃到了他心心念念的小水母，对方的滋味远比他想象中更让人难忘……</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Tag有变！<br/>新增：潮吹，双龙，操尿，破处，继续戏精的Loki</b>
</p><p>大概可能是有总章节数了。随时有可能会有变动（……）目前来看大概只可能长不可能短，除非我决定砍剧情<br/>来呀！！快乐呀！！继续吃土味大肉！！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==08==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    草草擦干身体，Loki是被Thor抱出卫生间的，因为两人冲澡时谁也不肯输给谁，争先恐后地深吻、爱抚、为彼此沐浴，最后擦枪走火，技不如人的Loki不得不败下阵来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他觉得自己史无前例的狼狈，刚洗过澡双腿间却还是一片湿黏，嘴唇肿得像颗熟过头的树莓，唇珠都快被吸破皮了。他扒着Thor一同摔到床上，心跳的声音大到震耳欲聋。洗了热水澡后Loki好像头脑更糊涂了，他尽力瞪大眼去看压在身上的男人，思绪塞满光怪陆离的幻影。Thor去搬他的腿，他瑟缩了一下才不情不愿地分开，露出被Thor玩到合不上嘴唇的咪咪。白嫩果实裂开一道缝隙，露出里面甜美多汁的果肉，让人看了垂涎欲滴。Thor回味着那里让人流连的滋味，再度勃起的大屌兴奋地跳了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “我要操你的小嫩逼了。”他居高临下宣布，伏在Loki身上拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出一盒安全套和一瓶润滑液。Thor恶劣地举起盒子在Loki眼前晃了晃，是一盒全新还没开封的凸点套，Loki注意到润滑液倒是只剩半瓶了。他扯开外包装，取出一只套子递给Loki：“给我戴上。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki咬着唇摇头：他不会。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “没事，我教你。”Thor哄着他跪在自己腿间，捏住套子的头部，一点点给Thor卷上。包裹在乳胶里的肉棒看起来比之前更凶了，Loki小心翼翼地摸了摸勃动的青筋，看Thor没有反应才大胆地一把抓住。Thor的鸡巴太粗了，Loki一手居然有点握不住。他就着套子外面的一点水儿干撸了几下，Thor才抓过润滑液的瓶子，往他手里一塞：“用这个，宝贝儿。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他把润滑液挤在Loki手心，告诉他用手搓热，才把他湿润的手引到自己胯下。Loki毫不客气地撸起来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着吐沫的龟头，甚至无师自通分出一只手去抓揉Thor饱满的囊袋，按压下方的会阴。Thor闷哼一声，越发觉得自己抱回家一个宝贝，也往手上挤了一大滩润滑液，掰开Loki的屁股从后面插进他的屄里。“嗯！”Loki没忍住叫了一声，精巧尖尖的下巴勾住Thor结实的肩膀，虎牙毫不客气地陷进他的皮肤里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他这时做什么Thor都不会太过在意，鸡巴被青涩手指爱抚的感觉像是一道挑逗的召唤，他沉着脸、表情可怕，全力以赴地扩张Loki已经有点变松的穴口，生怕自己再不加快就会按捺不住一举挺进去。他喜欢和有经验的伴侣享受无准备插入的感觉，但丝毫没有用不必要的痛楚折磨Loki这个处子的打算，尽管他憋着痛的闷声呻吟和盈满泪水的绿眼睛，不需要在心中多做模拟都知道一定是极美的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor把那个念头在脑海里存档，专心致志地又伸了一根手指进去。Loki发出享受的细碎叫声，边呼唤他的名字，边一手摸上自己的阴蒂；他似乎没有多少被插入的经验，一来感觉了就急着从勃起高潮。Thor一把抓住他的手，在他的抗议下沉着地劝告：“听我的，先别摸前面，等到用小穴高潮了再去揉，保证让你爽到喷我一床水。”让他满意的是，Loki还真住手了，虽说像毛毛虫一样扭个不停的腰明显就是在抗议。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    这小家伙。Thor用力咬住他的耳朵，让他不能再动，同时第三根手指已经捅了进去，不待Loki做出反应就用力往上一勾。黑发男人猝不及防地尖叫，穴里喷出一小股水，滴滴答答落在两人交叉的大腿上。Loki还从没吃下过这么粗的东西，一时间只觉得穴口涨得难受，皱着眉告诉Thor：“太涨了，不行，让我躺下……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor让他侧躺在床上，自己则面对面卧在他旁边，手指又撑开肉肉的小嘴顶了进去。Loki皱着眉，闭上眼用心感受腿间的火热，连把玩Thor鸡巴的动作都缓了下来。经验更丰富的床伴不允许他碰自己的勃起，Loki又不知道除此以外还能做什么，下意识就把拇指尖含进嘴里啃咬。Thor抬头瞥了一眼，本想制止他，但看着那张年轻而美丽的脸蛋额角冒汗、像在思考又像暗暗忍耐似的咬大拇指的样子，他不由噤声了。Loki眼角冒出泪珠，他敏感如一株青翠娇嫩的含羞草，随着每一次轻轻触碰而摇曳着、几乎夸张地反应着，纯真而羞怯的样子让人几乎无法承受。Thor简直快要失去控制，必须要不断警告自己才能继续小心行动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “啊……呃嗯……好涨，你轻点！”Loki又疼又爽，烦躁地拍拍Thor插在他腿间的手腕。他实在难受，从没有过这种好像毛细血管都在绷紧的胀痛，让他害怕的同时也没了耐心。Thor倒是依旧兴致高昂，三根手指在Loki体内来回探索，终于摸到之前意外碰到的地方，毫不客气地按住一通揉弄。“啊！那里是……怎么会……我都没有找到过……”Loki又是叫又是喘，爽得直蹬腿，G点被压迫，他就快把眼睛翻到脑壳里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “你自己也摸到过，只是没有摸对而已。”之后Thor就不说话了，绷紧手腕用力干那个地方，顶得Loki一阵颠簸跌宕。他感觉到高潮就快来临，抽抽搭搭地翻身让双脚平踩在床垫上，好能使双腿吃上力气，主动送到Thor手上榨取快乐。看出他要高潮，Thor另一只手三根手指盖上Loki的勃起，快若残影地在那里飞舞起来。Loki发出哀叫，大腿像屋檐下的风铃一样颤抖起来，浑身被腿间的灼热卷进一场前所未有的飞翔。他张大嘴，一声尖叫从喉咙撕扯而出，一把推开Thor，屁股不断耸动，一连喷出两股水来。高压让水柱溅到了Thor的腹部和腿间，男人惊讶地抹了一把，塞进嘴里吮干净，笑嘻嘻地说：“Loki射了好多啊，真乖。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “我都不知道那样可以……”射完精神越发恍惚的黑发尤物有样学样地自己也舔了一点，秀美的五官皱成一团：“味道好怪，呸呸。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor刮刮他吐出来的舌头，将他翻过来平躺着，双腿架在自己肩膀上：“躺好咯，小可爱，Daddy这就要操你了。”他腰一沉，大龟头已经顶上Loki柔软而细小的入口，坚定而缓慢地插了进去。Loki差点哭出声，身体因为酒精而被迫放松，一部分痛楚却设法突破迷雾，清晰地传达到了大脑。他想挣扎，但Thor握得很紧，手像镣铐一样无法逃脱。Loki咬牙忍着，Thor的马屌像根拨火棍一样沉进双腿之间，直到囊袋撞上了濡湿的屁股，他才捂着嘴撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    男人心疼地亲亲他，鸡巴撤出来一截：“马上就好了，一开始都会有点疼的，抱歉宝贝儿，没法替你疼。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他开始缓缓抽插，手安抚性地按揉Loki紧张的腰胯。第一次挨操就遇上Thor这个地狱级副本，贵公子一边在心里念叨一千遍“这是你自找的自找的自找的”，一边默默皱着眉头流泪。他倒是想学着Thor的指示放松肌肉，但是越想放松反而越僵硬，只好暗骂Thor站着说话不腰疼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    与此同时，金发男人正在小心翼翼地摸索之前找到的那个小按钮，终于找到后边轻轻敲打Loki的阴蒂，边用龟头戳弄那个地方。“啊——哦，Daddy找，找到了，好厉害，Thor嗯！”Loki立刻发出愉快的赞美，肌肉自然放松下来，逼里开始有节奏地绞食Thor的大屌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “哈——宝宝真会吸。”Thor本来就在强忍，Loki一叫他就忍不住了，狗公腰放肆地挺动起来。“小猫咪乖，Daddy喂你吃奶油哦！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他“啪啪”地从Loki屁股里榨出很多水，湿透的肉棒看起来更吓人了，戳在Loki娇小细嫩的逼里活像根凶器。Thor倒是爽欢了，Loki才刚开始享受就被狠干敏感点，立刻涕泪皆下，因为哭得岔气而叫都叫不动。Thor边干他边不忘狠狠揉按他的阴蒂，Loki刚滑下高潮的余韵就又被高高抛起，不得不夹着Thor的大肉棒再一次“噗噗”潮吹。Thor这时才慢下来，在他肉穴里缓缓来回，Loki却痉挛到小腿都抽筋了，只能一迭声地哀求着让Thor把他的腿放下来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    男人照办了，在两条修长笔直的腿内侧一边咬了一口，才帮助Loki把腿挂在自己腰间。他没再听从Loki讨好地叫他轻一点的请求，借着刚喷出来的水就再度插了进去，找到好姿势又埋头猛干起来。Loki拼命摇头，湿透的黑发纷飞、绿眼睛里盈满泪光，平日里高岭之花一样的贵公子被个粗俗肌肉男压在床上，操成了非鸡巴不吃的骚母狗。他放声长长尖叫起来，受不了刚喷水的G点被Thor一个劲碾磨的感觉，哭喊着让他轻一点、自己还敏感，甚至提出要把后面弄湿了给他操。他这时顾不得考虑说这些话会不会反而火上浇油，想到什么求饶就一口气都丢出去，判断能力在酒精和高潮的极乐里分崩离析。有一会儿他甚至翻着眼睛晕了过去，被Thor操醒之后有点认不出人，迷迷糊糊地推他胸口，质问他是谁、为什么会在自己床上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor差点气笑：一开始就没认出自己，现在又问出这种问题来，如果那时接走他的不是自己，Loki是不是也会随便带一个别的人上自己的床、做那个人的鸡巴套子和骚精桶？这个不懂事的家伙到底是喝了多少酒，连老公都认不出来了，一定要重罚！他并不知道的是，Loki第一次做这种乖孩子不会尝试的事，不清楚混合酒饮料后劲强的特性，上来就空腹喝了几大杯、又洗了一个长长的热水澡，这时还能清醒着没有睡着已经很令人佩服了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “既然认不出来，你就干脆猜吧。”男人不顾Loki染上害怕的疑问和请求，蛮不讲理地把他翻过来，摆出双腿并紧、屁股高翘、上身贴着床单的屈辱姿势。他一手压住Loki的后背让他怎么扭也挣脱不开，另一手挤了一大滩润滑液，手指毫不客气地叩开他的后门长驱直入。Loki发出短促的尖叫，腿心吐出一小股水，语无伦次地告诉他公主塞*上面的粉钻是假的，想要钱去他书桌上拿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    并没有预料到这种强加剧本的Thor一下子懵逼了，几乎变成那只一边耳朵弯折、另一边耳朵服帖的汤姆猫表情包，过了好一会儿才在他咿唔唔的甜腻叫声里憋住笑，变本加厉地欺负他。男人脑海里幻想着Loki给自己戴上肛塞的样子，粉红色心形从两瓣又白又嫩、完全不像个常年久坐的学生的翘屁股之间站出来，用手轻轻一推就会换来肠道紧张的推拒。他散漫地开始好奇，Loki会不会戴着塞子去公共场所？步履艰难地在人群中行走，绿眼睛欲语还休、脸颊红扑扑、嘴唇张了又合，每一个路过的学生都会在他走后暗自猜测是谁让他面色含春。Thor想知道他会不会让自己无套射在里面，再把他喜欢的小塞子给他塞上，拉着他、专挑人群多的地方走。摩肩擦踵的人群或许不会知道，但他们每一个都是Thor蛮横占有欲的见证人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor又插了几下，把今晚的第二个套子褪下来故意甩在Loki颊侧，给自己套上一个新的的同时想起一件事。他从床头柜翻出一根红色的假阴茎，撕开一个新套子套好，拨开Loki肿起来的阴唇插进他的咪咪里。开始还委屈地嘀嘀咕咕“色狼”、“混蛋”的小东西咪呜一声死死含住，很快除了满足的哼唧什么也不说了。Thor握住自己射过两回却依旧坚挺的肉棒，用龟头扇了扇Loki明显更松软也更习惯插入的后穴，长舒一口、一插到底。他做这事时并起两根手指插进Loki的喉咙口，醉呼呼的小东西就努力吸吮嘴里的美食，对身后的新情况眼皮都没有抬一下。Thor试验几下后大开大合地疯狂操他，Loki才哭喘着躲开瞄准自己嘴的手，一边努力呼吸，一边向前爬着想要躲开他，被Thor一把扣住，狠狠打了几巴掌屁股。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “说，我是谁？”他怀疑Loki这会已经酒醒了，于是压在他耳边问。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki故意不理他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    男人挑起眉，抓住Loki咪咪里的假阴茎，以和自己肉棒正相反的节拍狂风暴雨地抽送。Loki蜷起身体崩溃哭叫：“呀啊！！别两头一起插，咪咪受不了，咿啊啊！”喘息着喷出一股浅色液体，看角度似乎不太像淫水。Thor完全不听，变本加厉在他后穴里弛聘，大掌“啪啪”地拍打他肉实的翘臀。“说！！我的名字是什么！说不对今晚就让你塞着两根棒子睡！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki又爽又痛，张大嘴巴只顾呻吟，被顶得又一次高潮了，才哽咽着大喊：“Thor！！是Thor，Thor Odinson，好Daddy，Lokitty的咪咪受不了了，轻一点好不好——”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    升了一个辈分却加倍狼血沸腾的男人一声低吼，手上转为有技巧的画圈浅插，鸡巴狠狠在屁股里干了几个来回，大叫一声高潮了。Loki咬着床单喘气，身体疲惫到了极限，低声念了一句“Thor”，没等男人把他腿心的假阳具抽出去，就昏沉入睡。Thor折腾了一整晚也累得够呛，爬起来打湿一条毛巾给Loki擦了个身、盖好被子，又把他弄脏的衣裤投洗干净晾起来，就抱着Loki睡着了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    凌晨天刚擦亮时他醒了一次，活像梦游一样换上一个新套子，随便擦了点润滑液就插进Loki的咪咪里，还没高潮就又睡着了，硬屌还被小口嘬着。这个过程中Loki眼皮都没有抬一下，被干得在梦里直哼唧，却睡得雷打不动。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    早餐时间很快到来了，十点半左右时，黑发青年首先睁开了眼。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*公主塞：Princess plug，尾端有宝石设计的一种金属肛塞，颜值很高，长相很能唤起少女心。</p><p>其……其实下一章还有车……（弱弱）</p><p>下节：问，第一次醉酒后形象全无地被男神太阳了，请问我现在是该立刻发推写心得，还是该高冷地命令他立刻马上娶我？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Insouciance 漫不经心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Insouciance: Indifference; unconcerned.</p><p>昨晚发生的事让Loki的大脑彻底当机，完全不知道该要怎么面对Thor。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>存稿倒计时。。。<br/>下章还有一点肉渣？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==09==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki醒来时几乎是懵的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他的头疼得像是整晚都在疯狂撞墙，浑身似乎被两吨的卡车来回碾压过，连自己都不知道能痛的地方都在痛。意识似乎被蒙在一层纱里，睁开眼却什么都看不真切，大概过了十几分钟才意识到自己躺在一间陌生的卧室里。他立刻吓得头脑空白、手脚发凉，CPU拼命调动昨晚的记忆，只记得自己被一个弟兄带到了四楼的一个独立房间里上厕所。然后……然后……然后……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他记起了自己解手的过程，神经性地一哆嗦，立刻感觉到腿心处疯狂满足过后的酸痛和火热的饱胀。Loki难过地呻吟，绿眼睛里泛起一层水意，翻过来往边上爬了几步才意识到昨晚赐给自己想象不到的快乐的鸡巴此时还插在自己逼里。他几乎要哭了，吸着鼻子滚到床沿，才终于让那热硬的肉棍子从自己的刀鞘里拔出去，双腿之间立刻一湿。他张大眼睛，混乱而清明地盯着天蓝色的天花板看了半晌，才打起精神强撑起头观察自己下身：被用了一晚的咪咪肿得像个小面包，红彤彤的，不见天日的里面几乎完全翻了出来，甚至后方的屁眼也有一种被使用过的酸涩感。他不敢伸手碰，怕自己会疼得哭出来，只好委屈地一个劲抹眼泪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    好一会儿后他偷偷摸了摸小穴，确定没有坏掉，这才扭过头去看自己的枕边人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    黄金长发的Thor Odinson睡在他身旁，侧躺着卷着半条被子，睡颜安详而纯良。他有一对浓眉毛和长长的下睫毛，美丽的蓝眼睛被遮住了，让人可以充分观察他挺拔的鼻子和丰润的嘴唇。他的长相是那种影星式的俊美，随手拍的照片都像化过妆还P过图，近距离素颜给人的冲击力不亚于一记左勾拳。他柔顺的头发搭在刀削的脸颊和宽阔的肩膀上，那里有好几个被咬破的痕迹，还有好些指甲的挠痕；再往下是活像贴了假体的饱满胸肌，那里也有好些吻痕，充分说明他昨晚的情人有多么热切。Loki的目光不由得滑到他因为晨勃而格外耀武扬威的大屌上，那个威力非凡的凶器披着一件“雨衣”，湿漉漉的满是Loki的水，丝毫没有因为被抽出来就疲软下去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki仓皇失措，鼻尖都沾上一点水渍：昨晚都发生了什么？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    好像就在等待这句指示词似的，他的大脑突然开始疯狂倒带，一帧一帧地播放昨晚在这间套房里发生的一切：他是如何骚而不自知地勾引了Thor，两人如何在浴室里云雨，他是怎么骑着Thor的鸡巴追逐食髓知味的快乐，又是怎么忘情地说出往常压在心底想都不敢想的情话……高不可攀的贵公子整个人都僵硬了，沉默良久后盯上Thor的喉咙，认真开始思考要不要就此毁尸灭迹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    继Fandral之后第二个登上Loki的暗杀名单的男人咕噜了一声，似乎是感应到空气里的杀机，迟钝地搔搔头醒来了。快十一点的房间里因为没有拉窗帘而亮得晃眼，他像猫科动物一样甩甩头，迷茫却格外干净的蓝眼睛一下就盯上了Loki，看得后者立刻就吞下了所以非法的念头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……Loki宝贝儿？”Thor低喃，似乎还没睡醒，伸出一条猿臂卷上Loki的细腰。“什么时候了……我醒晚了？抱歉……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    黑发青年僵硬了，剧痛的大脑里划过一行字：Loki宝贝儿？他开始搞不清被酒精杀过一遍脑的人究竟是自己还是Thor了；或许真是自己，他的听觉难道已经受损了吗？Loki惊恐地摸摸耳朵。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……那个……我好像和你不熟。”最后他选择耿直地开口，嗓音沙哑得把自己吓了一大跳。Thor似乎也被镇住了，几乎立刻就完全清醒过来，眼睛里也多了锐利的神采。他定定地看了Loki半分钟，叹了一口气，边抹脸边坐起身：“抱歉，是我逾矩了，Laufeyson。你先去洗个澡吧？我去给你弄点吃的和头疼药。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    我没有觉得你逾矩啊，Laufeyson是哪里出来的操作，继续叫我宝贝儿啊！刚被他肆意操了一整晚的Loki在内心尖叫，已经在脑海里编辑出一条整280字符的狂喜炫耀推文，里面充满了诸如“我被男神的大鸡巴干了一晚上美逼都肿了”和“我要和他结婚给他做甜软花瓶娇妻*”的奔放宣言。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他心里是这样奔放地尖叫了，面上却冷淡地点点头，尽力维持着一碰就碎的尊严，似乎昨晚抱着第二次见面的男人扭摆腰胯、不知羞耻地夸赞Daddy的大鸡巴真好吃的人不是自己一样。昨晚的Loki已经死了，他残忍地下定决心，重生的Loki像只企鹅一样岔着腿挪到浴室，轻轻关上门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki刚一走，Thor就像坨被抽取脊柱的软肉一样摊在了床上，摆出西子捧心的姿势。“我好像和你不熟”，亏他竟然能说出这种话来，Thor的心都差点裂成八瓣！！大胸金发肌肉男表情痛苦地锤了锤胸口，这才爬起来，扒掉鸡巴上的安全套，草草套上一身新衣服，下楼去觅食。他那副苦恼都掩盖不住的餍足模样让路过的所有人都拍着他的肩背恭喜他，直言说有机会要见一见征服了雷神的那位大嫂，搞得其实八字还没一撇的男人有些羞涩。他绕到厨房，拿了一份黑土司塔塔酱番茄火腿三明治，又泡了一杯加蜂蜜的热可可，这才叼着一块面包上了楼。从急救药箱里摸出布洛芬时，Loki正好洗完澡出来，他裹着一条干净浴巾，用另一条毛巾擦着滴水的发丝，脸红得像甜菜根，男人暗暗猜测他一定是看到了自己晾在暖气旁边的裤子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor木木呆呆地指着床头柜上的早餐：“快吃吧，药要和饭一起吃下去最好。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    洗完澡更加头痛欲裂的Loki蔫答答地点头，默不作声地在床边坐下，不顾自己还是全裸的状态就开始啃那枚三明治。他超过十小时没有吃过正餐，经Thor一提醒，胃都抽搐起来。热可可的甜度一路暖进心里，Loki勾勾嘴唇，把药片吞下，咬两口三明治就抿一口热饮，表情和动作都正经八百。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他吃饭的样子都那么可爱，几乎让Thor忽略了他仍然赤裸的身体。好在酒量超人的主席先生头脑总体来说还是清醒的，趁Loki进食，Thor在衣橱里一阵翻找，拉出一件因为有些穿旧了而压箱底的睡衣递过去：“你先把这个穿上吧，我给你找一条新内裤。别着凉了，我等一下换床单。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    黑发青年乖巧地点点头，把空餐具放回床头柜上，换上那件暖红色套头睡衣，又乖乖穿上Thor翻出来的新内裤。他套在Thor的大号睡衣里像个甜心一样可爱，让有点恋爱脑的兄弟会主席脑海里浮起一片甜蜜的婚姻幻想，又被自己亲手一个个戳破——使用的武器就是那句轻若鸿毛效果却重于泰山的“我好像和你不熟”。他看了看Loki踩在地板上的赤足，又找出一双夏天的薄拖鞋给他，这才利索地把床具全部换了一遍，又把Loki安置回床上。从卫生间里折回来后，对上Loki认真的双眼一时间找不到话说的Thor语塞了一会儿，搔搔下巴问：“你昨晚喝醉了就跟我回来了，有朋友或者室友需要通知一下吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki眨眨眼，慢吞吞地说：“我的手机落在Fandral车上了，我不记得他的号码……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “没关系，我有。”Thor找出手机，调出Fandral的联系方式，拨通递给Loki，为了避嫌只好躲进卫生间冲澡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    电话很快接通了，Loki把耳朵贴过去，电话那端传来Fandral火急火燎的声音：“喂，会长，有事吗？我现在在忙，不要紧的话一会儿再说！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “是我，Fandral。”喝了热可可嗓子好受了很多，但Loki还是决定速战速决。“我手机落在你车上了，借了Odinson的给你打电话。我还在Gebo Wunjo的宿舍楼。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “谢天谢地！祖宗，你终于联系我了，我差点以为你被谁抛尸了，正准备联系警察！”比戏精还会演的Fandral爆发出欢呼，Loki难得有点罪恶感，默默决定下次见面不骂Fandral蠢了。“你怎么会还在宿舍楼，你昨天晚上在哪儿休息的？该不会一晚上没休息吧？！不对，凌晨四点的时候派对就彻底没人了呀！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “说来话长，很难解释，总之我在这边某个卧室里睡了一晚上。”Loki闪烁其词，专挑会让人火冒三丈的非重点说。“你不用担心我，我还不知道什么时候能回宿舍，记得帮我手机充电。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “唉？不是，Laufeyson，你到底在谁房间里睡了一觉啊！”不甘心的Fandral还在逼问，Loki已经挂了电话，捏着开了锁屏的手机在手里把玩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    明知道偷窥人家隐私是一件极其失礼的罪行，面对Thor他还是忍不住，从电话簿开始细细翻起。Thor似乎把每一个Gebo Wunjo的成员都存下来了，联系人里依照姓名存了几百个Loki不认识的男名，他根本搞不懂Thor是怎么记清楚的。青年翻了半天，终于看到一个标着红心emoji的“妈妈”，还有另外几个诸如“堂妹”、“巴德尔”、“霍德尔”这样没有姓氏的备注，除此以外没有别的看头了。他侧耳倾听，Thor还在洗澡，于是偷偷退回到主屏，发现壁纸是一张Thor本人托着一条小玉米蛇的照片。APP太多看不到全图，但小蛇长得很可爱，Thor故意撅起嘴来要吻小蛇的恶心笑脸也意外得不赖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他又翻了翻，Thor的手机里一个游戏也没有，除了必要的软件和学习程序外只有几个社交平台，每一个都有99+的红色气泡，也不知道他多久没有查看过了。Loki不敢贸然登陆，恐怕留下痕迹，就用切换应用模式看Thor之前使用过的每一个APP。他最后用过的都是whatsapp、Skype这之类的联络程序，这种会显示登陆时间的程序Loki一个也查不了，只从小窗注意到聊天记录不是和一看就是兄弟会成员的人，就是和他的“Frigga妈妈”和“巴德尔”。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    摆弄半天对Thor又稍微多了一点了解的Loki心满意足地把手机锁屏，又按了一下，发现锁屏壁纸是一张阿斯加德小公园的风景照：照片上是清澈广阔的瓦尼尔情侣湖，那里风光秀丽，是一个约会圣地。这张照片拍得技术一般，只是光线和视野着实不错，所以Loki多看了两眼。这两眼还真叫他发现了不一般：在照片的左上角，湖对面的树荫下，有一个不很清晰的白衣人影，正是那天心血来潮去树下休闲听音乐的Loki。他专心致志地看着手机，开怀的眉眼里有一份纯良的青涩，和Loki熟知的自己大不相同。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    突然发现男神的锁屏上居然有自己，无论是不是意外，Loki都激动得呼吸有些混乱，为了稳妥只好把锁好屏的手机放在一边，心里疯狂播放土拨鼠尖叫的动图。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*花瓶娇妻：Trophy wife，概指青春貌美、嫁了或有权或有钱或都有的老公，后半辈子只负责赏心悦目、在丈夫臂弯里露齿八颗牙微笑的花瓶女子，通常是年长男人用来炫耀的“配件”。也称金瓶妻、花瓶妻等等。</p><p>Fandral：朋友不配拥有姓名: )</p><p>下节：尚未搞清楚彼此身份的两人再次滚在了一起……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Petrichor 雨后的泥土气息</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petrichor: The earthy scent produced by rain hitting dry soil.</p><p>正常情况下，419后的早晨应该是这样的吗……？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>没有写过长剧情的结果就是，内容安排得一塌糊涂（。）<br/>写下一篇的时候应该能好点吧……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==10==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor洗好出来了，放下毛巾深吸一口气，在心里默背刚刚想好的说辞。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “你今天有什么重要的计划吗？”蓝眼睛男人诚恳而不失体贴地问，“如果有需要，我可以开车送你。如果没有事情要做，不如就在我房间里休息一天吧，宿醉很难受的，你或许需要我的……帮助。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    这话说得有些违心，其一宿醉需要的是休息而非打扰；其二Loki大概天生很会喝酒，昨晚醉成那个样子，今早居然都只是头疼，完全没有Thor第一次喝醉时吐了半天的惨相。金发男人发动海蓝狗狗眼的全部功力，用盛怒的Frigga妈妈都无法抗拒的可怜和弱小，直直拷问Loki的灵魂。后者本来是想一口回绝、自己想办法走回家的，结果对上那个活像某种眼功法术的眼神，还没转过脑筋来已经点了点头。Thor露出一个70瓦白炽灯那样闪亮的笑容，边轻呼着“太好了”，边催促Loki快点在床上躺下来，在他背后垫了三个软得像棉花糖的靠枕。Loki看他跑来跑去又是泡热茶、又是拿平板电脑的样子，新奇而受用，从没想到过那位金光闪闪的Odinson是这样亲民而可爱。他本来就是个娇气又好享受的，被左右伺候着，没有一点负罪感。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    男人把解开锁屏的平板电脑塞进Loki手里，告诉他可以随便使用，又给他掖好被角，这才拉开一个内置小冰箱翻找东西。Loki发现手中的电子产品里下载了不少小游戏，有的一看就很弱智，像是什么赛车跑酷之类的，但绝大多数还是需要动脑筋型的智力游戏。一个手机素净到像时刻会被抽查岗的工作机的人怎么会在平板里下这么多小孩子才爱玩的游戏？Loki点开一个命名为粉红色桃心的文件夹，看着里面一排芭比、花仙子、猫咪图标的游戏，高冷的脸上透出一股低级兴趣来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor抱着满怀的零食回来了，Loki眼尖地看出里面有自己最喜欢的巧克力棒，魂儿立刻就被勾走了。发现他在探索什么的兄弟会主席尴尬地拨了拨头发：“呃，那个，我有一个堂妹，家里管得严，很少能接触到电子产品……”他呐呐地发现貌似说完更尴尬，于是闭嘴了，抓起五六个巧克力棒放在平板上：“吃点甜食吧，头还难受么？布洛芬的效果也就那样，下次不要喝这么多酒了，会变傻的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他中年人一样的劝解让Loki很想翻白眼，但他现在满心都在巧克力棒上，就无视了Thor的婆婆妈妈。零食的诱惑让他马上感到心情高昂，余光瞥见Thor也拆了一根他不感兴趣的谷物能量棒啃，就毫不客气地拆了包装。难得有这样的大好机会，他三两口干掉第一根，拆开第二根时才缓下来，见Thor专心看手机不会注意到他，就整根剥出来用两根手指捏着，舌头从头部开始缓缓地舔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    然而Thor其实并不是没在看他，与之相反，他其实是找了个自认为天衣无缝的伪装来偷瞄他。看到Loki像只喝水的小猫一样开始舔那根两指粗的巧克力棒时，Thor在心里爆了句粗口，差点就要代入一些不妙的幻想了。他假装在查看信息，实则看着Loki边舔食巧克力棒边打开一款做冰激凌的休闲游戏闯关，放松的眉眼不如昨晚看时艳丽，却多了一分神采飞扬的愉快。他大概觉得自己此时是安全的，没有戴上外人面前惯常的冷漠假面，而是露出有点任性可爱的一面，反比前者更真实和鲜明。他披散着柔顺的半长发，穿着Thor的睡衣、露出一边布满殷红吻痕的肩膀，向下还能看到胸前可人的精巧弧度，浑身都散发一股松软可口的味道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor不由得很想凑近一点品尝他，放下手里早就黑屏的电子产品，轻叹一声躺回床上。Loki似乎完全不觉得这样有哪里不对，头也不抬地掀开他那边的被子，任由Thor钻进去。不知道他的配合能延伸多远的Thor一开始浑身僵硬，一动也不敢动，竖起耳朵听Loki清浅的呼吸和自己稳健的心跳。过了好一会儿，把Loki的无动于衷当做是邀请的Thor假装躺累了从而翻个身，手臂可怜兮兮地叠在胸前，额头顶上了Loki赤裸的大腿。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    被要了一晚上仍然不太习惯触摸的Loki微微一抖，低头看了一眼吓得半眯着眼假装休息的Thor，什么也没有说，而是伸手插进他柔顺的金发里梳了梳。Thor爽得差点原地蹬腿，满脑子都是被香香软软小美人摸头杀的满足感，丝毫没有考虑过他在Loki眼中是个什么形象：金毛蹭在床上，明明好大一只，为了贴近主人只能可怜兮兮的蜷起来，拱着脑袋渴望摸摸；稍微撸一撸他的毛，立刻像只终于收到鼓励的大型犬一样快乐地吐舌头，因为近距离吐息而潮湿的鼻头温顺地贴在皮肤上，澄澈忠厚的蓝眼睛里闪烁着讨好和亲昵，让人只想把手伸下去、好好撸一把他毛茸茸的肚子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他这样子犯规，看起来就很像金毛寻回犬，沉默而温顺的陪伴又很像某种大型猫科动物。因为从小家里禁止养动物而本质是云吸毛毛的Loki瞬间心就化了，只想把腿上的平板推开，把Thor的金脑袋移上来好好爱抚。但要这样做就必须找一个好借口，想来想去、突然被迫切打通任督二脉的Loki灵机一动，低下头问Thor：“你头疼吗？是不是也宿醉，要不要我给你揉一揉？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor愣愣地望着他，连同意的话都忘了说，像个宝宝一样被哄着换成横躺，头枕在Loki不被覆盖的赤裸大腿上。Loki并拢双手呵了一口气，把指尖呼暖，有魔力的指肚很快按上Thor的头皮、太阳穴、后颈等部位，爽得Thor放声呻吟。不按不知道，一按才发现自己的颈项简直酸到了极致，根本不知道一个早上是怎么撑下来的。身为主席，Thor昨天一整日都在连轴转，晚上又应付Loki的事闹到半夜才睡，就算是钢打的身躯也该好好放松放松了。他在Loki怀里化成一滩池面形的水，喉咙里不时发出鼓励的呼噜，像极了被撸毛撸得畅快的猫主子。Loki又想起他在Gebo Wunjo宿舍楼里收养了许多毛茸茸的事，更加肯定这个表里如一的优质男人是他的良配。他一情绪激动就会在内心写推文，只是给Thor按摩颈部的这一会儿，脑海里就跳出很多描述“床上的Daddy床下的大猫咪”的欲女幻想。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    按摩很舒服，Thor差点以为自己会睡着，忍不住转过来面对Loki的小腹、让他按揉自己酸痛的后脑勺，火热的吐息全部喷在Loki的皮肤上。柔软漂亮的小水母被他这一撩，猛然喘了一口气，后知后觉地发现两人此时的姿势好像有点暧昧过头：Thor躺在他大腿上，鼻尖几乎顶进自己腿间小丘的顶峰，潮热的湿气呼在那里，让他不由得想扭扭屁股。手上的动作下意识停止了，金发男子不满地扭头，大脑袋在Loki腿上磨蹭，接着整个鼻头就陷进了衣料下的柔软蜜缝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “你……！”被袭击到要紧部位，小水母终于着急了，手指缠上Thor金丝般的长发，不止是该推还是该拉。看出他不好意思的男人一笑，翻过身来一把拉下先前借给Loki的内裤，下半张脸已经埋进他红肿软糯的咪咪里。他用力嗅着那里的麝香气息，伸出舌头来把每一寸皮肤都舔到湿得滴水，然后边用手指轮流刺激松软的嫩逼和紧致的后穴，边全力给他吹箫，通红肿胀的勃起有着让人吃不够的魅力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “啊啊你——等等，太用力，先——！”Loki第一次在清醒状态下被人吃逼，抓着Thor的头颅放声尖叫，上半身像捞出水面的活虾一样奋力挣扎，下身却像被撩起裙边的水母一样乖顺。他胡乱地叫着Thor的名字，又是恳求、又是叫床，好一番折腾后潮吹了，两股水箭喷在新换的床单上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他还在失神，双踝却被Thor握住，一把被拉到干净的那边床上躺平。Thor脱下自己的裤子，把蓄势待发的大鸡巴压在Loki嘴唇上，恶狠狠地顶了几下，又用饱满的囊袋捂住他的脸，让困难吸气间充盈着雄性阳刚汗味的贵公子忍不住夹紧腿、身体一路绷直到脚尖。他从没被这样下流地欺侮过，耻毛浓密的阴囊来来回回在脸上蹭，好像自己只是一条自慰用的毛巾。Thor掰开他的下巴，分开腿跨在他脸上，第一次把没穿“雨衣”的光裸鸡巴捅进Loki的一个洞里，逼着他艰难吞咽、给自己服务。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他一步入正轨，Thor就趴下去，两人这时成了69的体位。男人抓着他的屁股“啪啪”扇了两巴掌，Loki被迫分开腿，把湿漉漉、红彤彤的咪咪给他看，嘴里唔唔叫个不停。金发主席抱着他的屁股狠吃，不时拿手指用力插他的小穴；如果Loki沉迷快感嘴上偷懒，他就用力打Loki的屁股，下身毫不客气地干他的嘴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki哪里有被这样对待过？几番操作轮留下来，只能在Thor的舌尖之上绽开花朵，蜜水都喷进他的嘴里。Thor没有让Loki给自己咽下去，而是抽出来两人一起撸到了巅峰，精液全喷在他的胸口。24小时内一连多次高潮反而让男人更加热情了，黏糊地和Loki接吻，铁臂紧紧搂着他，好像在抱什么柔软无脊椎动物。他哄着Loki说了很多清醒状况下的他想都不敢想的话，等到Loki实在受不了昏昏睡去时，他就抱着黑发青年一起睡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    初夜就被双龙、24小时内用光一整盒套子还只吃了一只三明治的小少爷下午才迷迷瞪瞪醒来，一睁眼就大发脾气，直到Thor拎着眼熟的泡沫塑料餐盒进来才满足——也亏Thor还知道用他最喜欢的越南外卖来顺毛。Loki边享受腰腿按摩，边自己一个人吃了大半份虾仁炒米粉，还理直气壮地把剩饭交给Thor来打扫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    用过饭后，两人摊在床上犯懒，谁也不想起床，于是在Loki的提议下用iPad Pro看老电影。Thor一听到这个提议就有点心里没底，根本没期待他会多有情趣，果不其然，Loki居然调出卓别林的《大独裁者》*兴致勃勃地看了起来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……你这是什么独特的泡汉子技巧，躺在我的床上就只想干这种事吗。”Thor生无可恋地嘟囔，低音炮被片头乐曲完全盖住了，嘴还叫Loki的小肉垫啪啪拍了两下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    这世界上大概没有比历史意义极重的高三考点更杀人勃起的了，Thor像条咸鱼一样抱着Loki汲取他的可爱值、抚慰自己娇妻不解风情的重伤，然后打起精神开始看片。他因为家里长辈的关系，对那段年代也是稍有了解的，和本想读四年、差点挑了20世纪历史做GEC*的Loki相谈甚欢。两个大星期天聊起历史的学霸说得眉飞色舞，从扣帽子宣传手法聊到封建主义，后来又扯到在阿斯加德求学的艰辛难关和爆笑事。期间Thor定了三张口蘑火腿双倍芝士披萨，全部摊在床上，目前只剩不到一张了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “……结果，你猜怎么的，他其实是个露阴癖！”贵公子撸起睡衣袖子，边咬披萨边咯咯笑，红扑扑的苹果肌像是又喝醉了，Thor不动声色地把果啤从他盘起的腿间抽走。“幸好我住的地方是独立宿舍，钻进楼门他就跟不上来了。那家伙在我窗户底下徘徊，一个劲吹口哨，结果被我的宿管打电话叫来保安拉走了！哈哈哈哈，他真是活该，竟敢做出……那种事，活该被挂在墙上。”他指的是阿斯加德大学里一道独特的风景，又称“耻辱墙”，违反校规的人被保安或学生会抓住后都会在那里罚站。如果犯的事够大被捅进局子，挂在那里的就是大头照和雄伟事迹的简述了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Gebo Wunjo的主席大人扬扬眉毛，默默决定改天一定要去悄悄翻耻辱墙的备份记录，说不定还能找到那个家伙的案底。阿斯加德怎么能收容这种人，他会让该知道这件事的人知道的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki拿脚轻轻踢了踢他的肚皮——Thor发现这家伙似乎很喜欢这样做，不禁开始有种自己其实是大狗的古怪感觉——咽下一口披萨问：“你呢，有什么很有意思的故事吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “呃……”Thor把一缕头发别在耳后，“教基因学大课的那位赵博士你知道吗？有一次我不小心在她上公开课的时候闯进了她的阶梯教室……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “什么？你是怎么做到的？”Loki果然很感兴趣，一脸幸灾乐祸。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “这个，你知道阶梯教室α和β是连着的吧？然后β教室的正门两年前是一扇单门，和通往α的一模一样。我当时在β教室自习，弄完准备回宿舍吃饭，一不小心就开错了门……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    小没良心的哈哈大笑起来。“哈哈哈！我看你是饿晕头了吧！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “哪有！”Thor立刻虚弱地抗议。“我当时也是新人啊……”虽说这个“新”非常有水分吧。“总之我走进去，发现后排坐着一大群头发都花了的老教授，吓得当场呆住。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “那你是怎么脱身的？”Loki又蹬了蹬他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “我……告诉赵博士，我是来给她送一份资料的……然后把刚打出来的论文放在她讲台上就走了。”Thor现在回忆起来依旧觉得当初那一幕用光了自己全年份的镇定自若，才没有在快一百人的高瓦凝视下软成烂泥。“还要多谢赵博士的配合，不然我肯定就捅了大篓子了……妈会杀了我的。”他心有余悸地拍拍胸口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    咯咯咯，Loki早已经笑歪在床上了。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*大独裁者：卓别林的反法西斯宣传片，拍在二战刚开始那年，里面大肆嘲讽了AH。笑点很多，是他的首部有声电影，但导演兼演员本人事后声明拿nazi这样残忍反人类的题材来开玩笑是他的不对。<br/>*GEC：General Education Course，国外有很多大学都是3年制，如果第一年入学时没想好要读什么专业，就可以修4年，第一年上一般教育课程（呣，我不知道中文叫啥），然后再选科。</p><p>下节：Loki不知道他和Thor这样的关系算得上什么。他有点纠结。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Extemporize 即兴表演</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Extemporize: To perform without prior practicing or preparations. </p><p>每一只调皮Loki都会被Thor打屁股的，无论他是不是忙着思考人生。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我更新Xanadu了！<br/>这篇已经想好全部剧情了，后面基本就是肉肉肉肉肉剧情肉肉剧情肉（。）想要一个人督促我更新……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==11==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    坐在最喜欢的音系*课上，Loki难得支着下巴在发呆。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他穿着一套借来的不合身衣服，宽大的米色渔夫毛衣把他整个淹没，只露出一张白里透粉的脸。之前穿去的裤子他怎么也不肯再穿了，被贴心地洗干净装进一只纸袋放在他脚边，所以他此时套着的松瑜伽裤也是借给他的。就连圆口方头皮鞋——Loki本人几乎不会碰的款式，他偏爱尖头——也是昨晚决定留下过第二夜时，男人特意翻出来、几年前只穿过两三次的“旧”鞋，换上加厚的手织毛线袜后大小正当好。比起往常衬衫马甲的严谨打扮，今天的他看上去多了一分娇憨，少了三分冷凝。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    缩了缩今天尤其保暖的脚趾、挥了挥过长袖子形成的“毛衣爪爪”*，Loki甜蜜而苦恼地发现自己又在想Thor Odinson了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    周六晚上他去参加Gebo Wunjo的派对，喝醉后被Thor操了一晚上，其过程之淫糜放浪他都不好意思在课堂上回想；周日一整天他依旧和Thor在一起，两人缩在宿舍的大床上，除了吃饭、接吻、欢好这些约炮的正常步骤以外，竟然还坐在一起聊了几个小时的天，甚至看了两部电影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他从来不知道，原来交朋友是一件如此轻松而愉快的事情；小时候因为母亲Laufey的强势和家庭的关系，他根本交不到朋友，同胞之间关系也不亲密，久而久之就干脆认为社交是一项工作，而非私生活的一部分。他从没有过敞开心扉的朋友，没在别人家过过夜、没和任何人在公园里玩闹过、甚至没和任何人分享过午餐和间点，活得怪诞而荒芜，最亲近的朋友是一只妹妹不喜欢的绿色小蛇玩偶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他一直认为社交是件疲惫的事：小心翼翼寻找安全范围内的话题，引起对方兴趣的同时，还要确保自己不会说出什么招来反感的评论；对所有真真假假的关怀笑颜以待，即使遇到再冒犯的质疑，也只能在长辈带针的凝视下咬碎牙齿吞下肚。他对于真假善恶与生自来的敏感、加之自身性别带来的骄傲和自卑，让他对所生家庭的生活氛围和社交圈抵触不已。他很早学会用一针见血的言论和辛辣尖刻的视角来保护自己，但归根结底，那样尔虞我诈、攀龙比凤的环境成就了他的优异，却也导致了他的孤独。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    起初之所以会开始关注Thor，不也是因为对方在图书馆时轻车熟路地和陌生人自如搭话的态度，另他迷惑而眼热么？他实在不明白，怎么会有一个人，把全副热情和忠诚挂在脸上，生怕人家意识不到一样，然而就是这份起初让Loki嗤之以鼻的真实和透明为他换来了一群衷心的朋友、爱慕者和跟随者。在Loki已知的世界里，坦荡对双方都是有代价的，而那价值被收割时往往会造成莫大的伤害。Thor的行事做派就像是一个巨大的悖论，颠覆了他近二十年来一直潜移默化地被培养出来的世界观。他有时不禁会想，如果他和Thor是竹马、又或者是亲兄弟，他的生活会不会大不相同。更多时候，他只想把这个血肉筑成的奇迹拉到Laufey面前，让那个对亲情都铢量寸度的单身老女人好好看一看，所谓被命运偏爱的人是什么样子的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki咬了咬拇指指尖的肉，边记笔记，边开小差：他和Thor究竟算什么呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    醉酒的情况下滚上床，清醒的情况下睡了一晚，还有在Thor的大床上几乎像室内约会、又像成人级睡衣派对的那个白天。他们不是交往对象，连朋友都不是，勉强只能称作是心照不宣的陌生人。这并没有让Loki感到气馁，他是一个常常看准目标就会管状视力的人，两个晚上前已经决定要放弃的方案忽然得到了火箭燃料级别的加油，让Loki诡计多端的小脑瓜里不断有新计划在跑马。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他忽然觉得take down that hunk文档没有那么蠢了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    因为走神，他第一时间注意到手机屏幕亮了起来。悄悄看了一眼说得正入迷的老教授，他把手机拉到面前解锁，拜托Fandral充好电在课前送到手上的机子弹出一条陌生人的信息。他匆匆扫了一眼，几乎很快意识到这是谁发来的，脸颊有些发红：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">+在上课？是我  你的托曼尼亚*朋友: )</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki脸有点发烫，沉不住气地扭了扭，发现教授和周遭的同学都在各做各的，这才偷偷摸摸低下头回信息，磨砂黑指甲叩在钢化屏上“哒哒”响，然而还是盖不过他加速的心跳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">~你是谁？我应该认识你吗，陌生人先生？</span></span>
</p><p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <span>+喔，我不知道，陌生人手里会有你落在他卧室的东西吗？</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    落下的东西？Loki弯腰在纸袋里翻找，里面有他的皮裤、衬衫、锁骨链、脚链、皮鞋，洗干净的束胸他穿在了身上，戒指也都戴着……哦。哦！他咬住嘴唇，在心里用黄油刀狠狠捅了信号对面那个衣冠禽兽、表里不一的大流氓一记。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他不说话不代表Thor会见好就收。WhatsApp推送一条通知，告诉Loki那串开始变得眼熟的数字向他发送了一条信息。绿眼睛青年飞快地打开，几乎手滚键盘似的把对方的联系人添加好。网线那头的坏蛋得寸进尺，立刻发来一张图片：照片上的金发男人睁一只眼闭一只眼，嘴角挂着亲和的微笑，俊脸上却贴着一块眼熟的、让Loki咬牙切齿的黑色蕾丝布料。他用一只大手把布料凑到鼻子下方，配上那副柔软而陶醉的表情，不知道的人或许会以为他在闻外婆烤的山核桃派。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki却很清楚他在嗅什么，脸好像快要烧开了，他做贼心虚地扯了扯渔夫毛衣的高领子，把大半张脸都埋进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">~你个混蛋。</span></span>
</p><p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <span>+嗯哼，还是个幸运的混蛋呢，荣幸之至可以收藏Loki Laufeyson先生的贴身内裤。</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    没错，Loki到现在才发现Thor给他装衣服时，特地把Loki周六穿去派对的蕾丝内裤私藏了。看着自拍上Thor把玩他的私趣的样子，贵公子不由得一阵不自在，别扭地说服自己：就算是为了穿得最习惯的内衣，也得把那条该死的三角裤要回来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">+Laufeyson先生对所有陌生人都这么慷慨吗？那我可要嫉妒又沮丧了，我还以为我是特殊的呢: P</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">~还给我，就不叫你混蛋了。</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">~你不算陌生人。</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">+哎？这样啊，让我想想。</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor没有再回复，Loki盯着两人来往对话气泡旁边代表已阅的两个蓝色小钩看了好一会儿，终于不情不愿地开始专心听课。只是这一回，他没法像以往那样全神贯注了，反而发现自己的视线没过几秒钟就会飘向持续黑屏的手机，并且为了防止自己啃咬拇指，不得不往嘴里塞了一粒草莓味的口香糖。过了如坐针毡的足足二十分钟，WhatsApp的绿色图标终于点亮屏幕，青年立刻抓过手机解锁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">+Hmm，仔细想了想，我还是很亏。毕竟嘴是你的，你想怎么叫我又管不了，Lokitty的小内内我可就这一条。不换不换: P</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">+要不，这样好了，你下课后来找我吧？你提出的条件不行，我们还可以以物易物啊。</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">+我看用你现在穿的来换这一条就不错。</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    那个流氓！！Loki的脸颊简直有砂锅那么烫了，头一次被喜欢的人不遗余力地戏弄，让完全不懂得调情技巧的他有些手足无措。他现在穿的内裤，那不就是清早Thor刚借给他的吗？大混蛋明明可以理所当然地把自己的衣服要回去，却偏偏要用这种方式挑逗，依Loki来看就是百分之一千的不怀好意。他面上一副不为所动的冰冷表情，通红的脸颊也可以用高领毛衣来勉强解释，唯有已经挤在一起收缩又放松的大腿背叛了主人此刻心里的动荡。要回点什么，快点想出来，大脑……他在一团被小猫抓过的毛线里翻找，半晌才牵起一个头，思绪瞬间清醒起来，他突然意识到自己想出了最棒的恶作剧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    贵公子于是安心地把手机放在一旁，直到五分钟后教授宣布下课，才收拾好背包走出教室，不紧不慢地绕到一个他知道几乎没有人来的卫生间。这里果然是空的，他推开角落隔间的门，把包挂在门上，褪下瑜伽裤在马桶盖上坐下来。调开和Thor的对话框，他打开摄像头，找好一个角度，飞快地摆好姿势照了下去。没有被完全静音的手机在水声都没有的盥洗室里发出清晰的“咔嚓”音效，一分钟后才看到耻破地核的Loki推开门、颤颤巍巍地走出小隔间，烫手山芋一样的电子设备还被他死死捏在指尖。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    这一记料下得总够猛了吧！脸红扑扑的大男孩儿害羞的同时不由得意洋洋，打起精神用冰水扑了扑面颊，精神难得高昂地往下节课的教室去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">~[图片]</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">~是要换这条吗？</span></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下章有车车！</p><p>*音系学：Phonology，粗略来说就是研究某一语言的音位的，发音的组合之类。我其实不懂装懂。<br/>*毛衣爪爪：Sweater paws，大款毛衣超出手的那部分袖子，看着像肉爪一样。是超软萌物啊。<br/>*托曼尼亚：大独裁者影片里杜撰的国家。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vainglorious 自命不凡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vainglorious: Too proud of their own achievements or abilities.</p><p>Thor要让Loki付出一点甜蜜的代价……</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>失踪人口回归，奉上车车赔罪（？）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>==12==</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor难得地觉得周一有些难熬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    事实上，刚刚经历过一个极为愉快的星期日、从清早到傍晚都没有事务的兄弟会主席应该很放松才对，然而任由谁来看他表情阴森、纠结地来回把玩手机的样子，都不会认为他在享受自己的假期。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    男人按了按锁屏键，已经飞快换成偷拍下来的Loki睡颜的锁屏上方，白色数字诚实地告诉他此时仅仅是下午两点四十而已。他发出一声揪心的哀叹，第无数遍打开相册，用混杂着欲望和折磨的眼光观赏最新一张照片。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    图片的光线不是很好，整体颜色偏暗，但不专业的手法并不影响模特的魅力。照片的主角是一个人的双腿——更正，是大大分开的双腿，以及一只秀色可餐的手。腿笔直而修长，腿根处的私密被一条浅灰色的平角裤极好地保护起来了，然而图片上的手却偏偏要去挑战这道屏障。两根涂着磨砂色黑甲油的手指陷入柔软的布料中，清晰地勾勒出一对肥厚蜜唇的性感弧线；两指根部的交汇之处轻轻托着一处鼓起，惹人怜爱的小小形状在抻开的布料下尤为明显。即使被内裤掩盖、完全看不出真实面貌，Thor也可以轻易回想起那是一个多么标致可爱的咪咪，无时无刻不在勾引人用肢体去染指，好能缓解心口的瘙痒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    然而比这口蜜壶更让人抓心挠肺的，是他那撩完就跑、头也不回的狠心主人。Thor咬紧后槽牙，又打开消息中心看了一眼，新提醒依旧为0。Loki发完照片就销声匿迹，Thor不相信他当真去认真上课了，一连发去七八条信息，然而断续硬了两个多小时后也不得不认命。等待Loki回信的时间里他准备了一点小礼物，打算用在他狠心的恋人身上，好好出一口被挑逗戏弄的气。他想得清清楚楚，几天前的Loki是惴惴不安的处子，急需一双强硬而有丰沛经验的手来引导他；现在他是尝到甜头的好奇猫咪，若是这时在双方都舒服的方向轻轻推上一把，往后两人都能过上有滋有味、羡煞旁人的性生活。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    在他看来，Loki就像一颗包装精美的糖果，拥有漂亮的颜色、可喜的形状和诱人的香甜，Thor想要把他整个含在嘴里，使外层冰凉的糖壳化开，不知里面涌出来的会是浓稠甜腻的果味糖浆、还是辛辣粘牙的薄荷软糖？无论是哪一个，他都会很喜欢的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    算准的下课时间到了，几乎下一秒，Thor立刻收到一条新信息。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">~哦……你也用不着这么急切嘛。</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    就知道他不可能放过这么好的机会。金发主席咬紧牙关，耐心快要告诫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">+地址</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">~不要我过来吗？</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <span class="u">+太远，你没车  去你那里</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他几乎能想象出网络那头的小甜心眯眼坏笑、让人又想蹂躏他又想捏着他的鼻头夸他可爱的小样子，鸡巴诚实地在裤裆里跳了一下。Thor刚一收到地址就弹起身，抓上打包好的小礼物就去了停车场。他一路开到学院另一头的独立宿舍楼，这里住满了经济条件很好、因此也格外愿意给孩子花钱的家庭走出来的学生，从隔音、安保到便利性，处处皆是全阿斯加德最好的。Loki明显已经跟门卫打过招呼，宿管夫人只是瞥了这位不寻常的英俊访客一眼就放他进去了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor开车过来，比Loki甚至还早到一会儿，整整十分钟后才看到挺拔而瘦削的黑发青年。他穿着一件和平时风格不符、却依旧文静可爱的超大号渔夫毛衣，单肩背着书包，手里提着纸袋，闲庭散步般的姿态即使落在心焦难耐的Thor眼里也是一道赏心悦目的风景。他似乎没有注意到站在不远处的正前方的男人，自如地从手机套的夹层里取出一张空白磁卡，做完后才缓缓抬起睫毛，圆而温顺的明亮鹿眼直直望进Thor眼底。金发男人几乎被定在原地，放轻呼吸看着他的面孔，心底的火却越来越旺盛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki依旧是那副空白得有些冷漠的表情，这大概是他程序里的默认面具，看得Thor很想打破它。贵公子优雅得体地和他问好，仿佛两人不是几十小时前还没日没夜地操在一起一样。但Thor敏感地注意到他刷卡按电梯时的指尖有些僵硬，小指微微颤抖，不知是因为兴奋还是紧张。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他乐意相信两者皆有，知道Loki肯定不愿意在24小时有人值班监控录像的电梯里胡搞，于是单手亲密地环上他的脖子，剥下衣领、拂开发丝，暧昧不明地抚摸他的后颈。那里是Loki的命门，他几乎立刻像枪口下的猎物一样浑身僵硬起来，头下意识后仰、夹住Thor的手，电梯到顶层后不得不被男人半推搡着带了出去。两人走到右手边的第二扇门，Loki输入密码、刷了指纹后锁簧弹开，Thor又推着他一路走了进去。客厅的装潢并不像大多数人会猜测的那样简约而冷淡，反而很有生活的趣味，但这时主人想不起来招待客人、客人则一心想爬进主人的裤子里，因此没人去在意那些不会长腿跑掉的细节。金发主席把小恋人肩上和手里的累赘都随手丢在沙发上，双手一抄就把他正面抱了起来，腹肌和大腿内侧紧紧相贴。两对唇热情而迷恋地吻在一起，修长的手指抓入发丝，Loki敲了敲Thor的左肩，后者就会意地打开一扇门，里面果然是卧室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki两个晚上没有回来，好在平时的生活习惯还算不错，卧室没有乱到不能让Thor看的地步。走前没叠的被子被一脚踹开，Thor把瓶瓶罐罐的化妆品放在地毯上，腾出战场的两人很快又吻在一起，进行互吃舌头、交换唾液的行为。很快他们就双双失去耐心，四只急切的手撕扯着身上的衣服，很快就全部只剩一条内裤。Thor摸上那件让他老二硬成锤子的罪魁祸首，表情十分危险。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “我其实给你带了小礼物来。”他边说边抓过自己拿来的袋子，从里面拿出一对让人摸不着头脑的东西，放在Loki肚皮上。那是两条松紧带做的东西，两头系结再对折的绳子穿过两个最大号的长尾票夹，一眼看去实在猜不出功能。Thor没让Loki疑惑很久，抓起一条带子捆上Loki的大腿腿根处，找到一个稳固但不会太影响血液流通的松紧度，在他大腿外侧打了个结。他对另一条绳子也照做，伸进两根手指来测试松紧，确定达到理想的效果后把两只长尾票夹都顺到大腿内侧，接着手指摸上Loki咪咪的唇瓣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    事到如今，黑发公子多少也猜出他要做什么了，脸颊通红地任由他剥开一边屄唇，用长尾票夹夹住。因为连着松紧带的缘故，夹住的一边阴唇被扯开了，露出里面保护得很好的蚌肉。Thor对另一边复制粘贴，只是这一次把整条松垮的内裤也拨到那边，连同阴唇一起夹住。这下Loki的整个咪咪都被迫张开了，粉红的嫩肉已经因为兴奋而湿润，Thor坏心眼地去揪两个夹子，换来一声小小的“啊”的惊叫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “喜欢吗？我的小礼物。”Thor笑眯眯地摸上他微微勃起的阴蒂，又换来一声轻呼。“我看你是很喜欢的，蒂蒂都硬成这个样子了，咪咪也湿透了。”说着他趴下来，伸出舌头长长地一舔，从通红的后穴一路舔到肉缝的交合处。Loki诚实而渴望地哭叫起来，再没法强行说自己对礼物有多不满，全身心沉入到享受之中来。Thor完全是为了弄湿他而在舔，舌头发力突刺甬道里面，弄得Loki腿心之间四处湿哒哒之后又爬起来，甩掉自己兜不住屌的内裤，手指插进Loki嘴里搅拌。Loki的小公主热情配合，像嘬鸡巴一样吃他的手指，不过一会儿就被Thor钓出一串粘稠的口水，全部涂抹在他下身穴口。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor最后揪揪他阴唇上的夹子，换来舒适的哼唧后立刻放手，转而握住自己辛苦了一下午的鸡巴。Loki最喜欢的大肉棍整个翘起来向他的咪咪敬礼，茎身并不像柱子那样是笔直的，而有一点微微上翘的弧度，这样插在Loki的咪咪里，带给他G点的刺激美味无比。马眼已经吐出很多前液，但要贸然插入还是不够湿，Thor没去翻润滑液，干脆握着老二根部在Loki湿成小池塘的逼肉里磨起来。化身工具的青年脸涨得紫红，肥厚的逼唇被Thor的鬼点子完全分开了，让马屌背面一根尤其多汁的粗筋完全压在他的阴蒂上。两个得力的小工具同时还让他的双手没了可去之处，Loki笨拙地调整了好几遍，最后为了避免尴尬，只能悄悄握住枕头的两角。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor把他的可爱行径尽收眼底，觉得鸡巴已经够湿了，就推推Loki、让他把腿分成一个更开的M字，握着肉柱顶了进去。Loki刚开苞不久的小嫩逼还是吃不惯这么大的东西，尽管事先尽力准备过了，他还是流下不适应的泪水，扭头咬住自己的枕巾。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    光是插进来就把他操得不能呼吸的男人俯下身，哄骗地啵了他的嘴角一口：“别咬枕巾，不干净。”他这一低下来，屌插得更深了，把Loki的咪咪干了个底朝天。青年终于忍不住叫起来，呜呜地哭咽着蹬腿，想踹开腿间这个大混蛋，却被金光闪闪的恶棍先生逮住嘴儿亲了个七荤八素。Thor边深吻他，边用拇指快速摩挲他勃起的鸡鸡，想让他快点进入状态，同时体贴地一动不动。这还是Loki第一次在清醒状态下完全吃进他的大屌，他猜到小糖果大概会很吃力，却没想到他委屈得泪花都出来了，一时间只顾着心疼了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    吭哧了一会儿后Loki也矫情够了，别过脸不客气地咬上Thor的肩膀，同时胯下暗示性地一迎合。男人这才开始动作，拇指转为边缓慢而周到地按揉勃起、边向下用指甲挑拨尿道，很快摸得身下骑着的小母狗忘记了疼痛，边呻吟边扭起屁股来。他这时才加速操干，随着Loki高高低低的甜美喉音逐渐变成全力以赴，狰狞的表情让任何看到的人都不会怀疑他是想把Loki完全串在自己的鸡巴上。这时才发现危机的青年放声尖叫，挣扎不开后细细地啜泣起来，不断试图合起腿保护自己的咪咪、免于被大肉棒来回飞速贯穿的刺激。Thor的老二简直要着火，他自己尚且感觉如此，被连环打桩而且里面很敏感的Loki肯定都快烤化了。小东西的手一早攀上了Thor的肩膀，这时却一个劲向往两人身体之间钻，看方向似乎是想把肉唇上的夹子松开。Thor选的大长尾票夹力道很足，刚夹上时不觉得，一会儿就该有痛感了。Loki虚弱地在他腹肌上抓挠，嘴里泣不成声地恳求，一个劲说肉肉会被夹烂的，Loki会坏掉，坏掉就不美了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “你就算坏掉也是最好看的。”Thor不领情地安慰，拍开Loki抠自己人鱼线的手。“放心，不会坏的，一会儿摘下来吹吹就好了。不骗你，宝贝儿，我们Loki的咪咪那么美，我怎么可能舍得把他弄坏呢……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki瞪大泪眼控诉：但你夹我那里的力道可不是这么说的！蚌肉被强迫着翻出来，Thor的耻骨一下下撞在他的勃起上，同一个部位又痛又爽由他感觉起来当然就是快要坏掉了。然而Thor非但不松开，还拽上他的小鸡巴一阵拉扯揉拧，Loki眼前一花、脑里一嗡，再反应过来时已经高潮了，小嘴艰难地往外吐水液，被淋湿的龟头还在锲而不舍地问候G点。他忽然意识到什么，头脑一清醒，不顾享受高潮的余波、手忙脚乱地用力推拒Thor：“Thor！！不对，你等一下！！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    男人被他紧急的态度吓懵，立刻停下来，捧住他的脸连声问：“怎么了怎么了？！是疼得厉害吗？要不还是摘掉？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Loki喘了一口气才说：“不是，你……没戴套呀……！我没吃药*……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    以负责任闻名整个阿萨镇的主席先生愣了一瞬，这才放松下来，啵了Loki蛇果一样红的脸蛋一口。他被Loki逗硬之后煎熬了一下午，怎么可能还记得起来戴套这种事，于是用哄最爱的宝宝的口气问：“那你说怎么办啊，你有套子吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “没……没有你那么大的……”Loki结巴着说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor继续嬉皮笑脸：“那可怎么办？要不我们今天就算了吧，成不成？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    他话还没有说完，Loki已经收紧挂在他腰上的双腿，小脑袋摇得像个拨浪鼓。Thor差点被他逗笑，鼓着腮帮子发出“吭”的短促鼻音，清了清嗓子才说：“那要不我继续操宝贝的小逼，等快射给你之前再拔出来？不过男人在床上说的‘拔出来’好像并不可信，宝贝说呢？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “别老叫我宝贝……”Loki嘟囔，又瞟了Thor两眼。“你……你到时候别弄在里面就好，Gebo Wunjo的主席不会连这点小事都做不到吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    拜托你不要说出这种话好吗，你太可爱，我现在就差点全射给你。Thor在内心咆哮体，面上却很英勇地应了下来，挪开夹子后把宽松的内裤褪去，这才继续埋头苦干。Loki打开他的手要自己给自己撸，他就借着这个机会来关注他可爱的乳头，还有那两道战士的伤疤。当他虔诚地吻吮其中一道时，Loki大叫着再次高潮了，肉壁极致的收缩把Thor也逼过了那条线。他赶忙抽出来，大力撸了几下，喷出来的精液全洒在Loki的肚皮上，覆盖了他小腹上没有洗掉的纹身贴。金发男人缓了一会儿才身子一歪摊在旁边的床褥上，大脑袋压住一条细瘦的胳膊，引来Loki的迷糊呜咽。Thor侧过身，小心地解开松紧带、取下夹子，任由Loki自己伸手抚摸疼得不行的娇嫩唇瓣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Thor把随手做的工具甩在一边。“好了，你自己起来看看，到底坏了没有。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    绿眼青年真的期期艾艾地爬起来，瞪大眼睛边看边用手揉。尽管嫩肉是那么疼、神经在不断尖叫，实际上他被夹过的地方只是有点红肿，甚至还没有大腿根处因为挣扎而勒出的红痕看起来严重。Thor气定神闲地看着他折腾，他在这方面是很有经验的，周六晚上也好、此刻也好，每一次下手“伤害”Loki都算准了他的承受极限。Loki刚刚缠绵而甜软的反应只是进一步应征了他的猜想，没有什么比发现暗恋对象或许就是自己一直在寻找的理想玩伴更让人精神振奋的消息了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    所以当Loki困得倒下就睡，Thor却还有精力起来投毛巾给两人擦身，甚至蹑手蹑脚地把卧室给尽力收拾了一遍。他把Loki只有27%的笔电接上充电器，这才躺在床上。小糖果立刻滚进他的怀抱，说了半句梦话，就在那里融化黏住了。Thor对着他的额头一阵啾啾啾，满心欢喜，久久才迷瞪睡去。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*没吃药：像Loki这样的跨性别男人会接受睾酮注射——一种男性身体大量分泌的重要荷尔蒙，在调整性别时是很重要的一个步骤。但是长时间接种睾酮不代表一个ftm就100%会失去生育能力，有些情况下他们还是会需要使用手段来避孕的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Obduracy 顽冥不灵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obduracy: General stubbornness.</p><p>睡醒后的甜蜜时光……</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我看了看，25章要是写不完我就跳楼（威胁）<br/>好久没更新，前几天LOF到达千粉了，作为4位数的庆祝发章微咸的甜饼！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <span class="u"> <strong>==13==</strong> </span>
</h4><p>    Loki睡了一个半小时就醒了，这时候Thor刚进入深眠，任由他做什么都只是安然侧躺着呼吸。绿眼青年拂开脸上的碎发，坐起来观察他床上的客人。</p><p>    这是他第二次看到Thor的睡颜，这人也不知梦到了些什么，完全无意识的状态下居然还在微笑。Loki的手指蠢蠢欲动，很想捏住他英挺的鼻子，或是去扒他生有微翘长睫的眼皮，总之不想他好过。房间的正主很快意识到在自己休息期间男人动过他的东西，但注意到后者大概只是顺手收拾了一下后，罕见得没有生气。</p><p>    Loki边端详Thor的睡颜，边颇若有所思地摸了摸自己的下巴。</p><p>    他想不到该拿这个男人怎么办。</p><p>    蛮横地挤上他的床，粗暴却又极其温柔地占有了他，让他品尝到从前想象不到的快乐。不止如此，Thor是他见过第一个可以理解他的幽默、从他看似讽刺针对的话语里择出实际意思的人，所以Loki在和他相处时极少会感觉到从前如影随形的不适感；即使是故意刺激Thor，他通常也不会生气，最多只是皱着眉头用语言表示自己的不赞成。</p><p>    他越是这个态度，Loki反而就越咬牙切齿。他天生没有长名为满足的神经，Thor越是和常人不同，他越要质疑那份光明伟岸背后的阴谋；他生是叛经离道的革命者，对任何现状常态都不肯坦然接纳，非要亲自一一试探、生成自己的理解和认知。在Laufey的世界里长大，Loki的人生像是一座金碧辉煌、冰冷刺骨的囚笼，哪怕装潢得再像一把常人求而不得的宝座，也充满种种身不由己。他被禁锢在自己与生俱来的责任之上，先天的敏感让外界投来的质疑、仇视，重重恶感好像尖刺，将他贯穿钉死在身下的座椅上。条条框框限制了他的行动，反而促成他内心燃烧的火焰，所以Loki很小就无师自通了变成刺猬的道理，只要每一次都在有人胆敢伸手时狠狠扎回去，很快就不会再有人试图进入他的笼子了，无论他们的意图是好的坏的。</p><p>    Loki很小的时候就知道自己是天生的语言天才，他总能以最快的速度把握一种语言的发音和语法规则，进而流利地使用这种语言。但是Laufey并不喜欢这种“没有未来的废物职业”，坚持要Loki转而选择一项对家族事业有益、可以和兄长们相辅相成的专业。俗话说越不让人做什么他就越想要去做，天生反骨的Loki和母亲冷战了一年半，终于还是报上了喜欢的专业，最终选择了离家有八个小时飞行距离的阿斯加德大学。</p><p>    想到这里，他不免又记起先前偷窥Thor手机时，他通讯录里家人的号码，以及那个让他赞不绝口的小堂妹。Laufey家是没有这种亲昵的，他们最大的家庭活动是宴会，日常最温馨的时刻大概是一起用晚饭。Loki不仅又有些不忿，俗话说吃着碗里瞧着锅里，他心里也清楚自家的条件可以说是十人九慕了，然而还是不禁眼馋自己得不到的东西，鱼和熊掌都想要。</p><p>    是较劲？还是不较劲？Loki越想反而越冷静了，若有所思地用拇指摸摸嘴唇。</p><p>    大概是他的眼神太不怀好意，两人同床后第一天早上的景象再度重现了，Thor在睡梦中显示出不堪受扰的表情，挣扎着醒了过来。Loki面无表情地看着他，就是自己对着镜子练过的那款“你自己看着办吧”的神情，眼睁睁看着Thor一个机灵完全醒过神来。</p><p>    “Loki？”Thor幼稚地揉了揉眼睛，“睡醒啦，肚子饿不饿？我去做饭？”</p><p>    冬天太阳下山得早，这时候天已经半黑了，Loki发觉自己还真是有点饿，于是毫不客气地点点头，率先爬下床。他还在拿Thor莫名不爽，拎起他穿来的蓝色马球衫套在身上，又从推倒的袋子里翻出那条引发一切的黑丝内裤穿好。被抢了衣服的Thor倒毫不在意，对他阴晴不定的心理一无所知，穿好裤子、打着赤膊就出去了，搭配他身上的抓痕和牙印，看着活像某部低配小电影里的中场片段。</p><p>    Loki为这个比较在内心狠狠给了自己一下。说真的，他们认识还不满一周，至今都对彼此一无所知，见面的时间似乎不是在双双发傻就是在性交。贵公子觉得自己此时此刻最不需要的东西就是让清醒的大脑再度迷乱的荷尔蒙了，因此狠狠从背后剜了Thor一眼，慢吞吞地也走出屋。</p><p>    金发男人完全不把自己当客人，已经从Loki都忘记哪里翻出一条买回来只穿过两次的围裙，此时正兴高采烈地拿出一包蝴蝶面。裸体围裙的画面冲击力有点强，黑发的房主摸摸额头，不知道自己为什么会把虽然很会照顾人但身材五大三粗的兄弟会主席跟宅男幻想中的温润人妻联系到一起。</p><p>    “我在Gebo Wunjo经常下厨的，因为不管你信不信，这年头的大学生真没有几个会正经做饭，而我正好从小都在妈妈身边帮厨打下手。”Thor视若无睹地绕开Loki储备齐全的各种罐装意面酱料，拿出一瓶野椒调味料，又轻车熟路地从冰箱里找出主人平时打牙祭用的番茄、红彩椒，捏着小香肠遗憾道：“可惜没有肉馅，否则会更好吃的，我做肉丸也很香。下次吧。”</p><p>    谁说会有下次了？Loki想白他，临到头才发现Thor在专心洗菜，完全没有回过头看他一眼的意思。他把五个番茄切碎，快炖成番茄酱，又切了彩椒、洋葱、蒜泥等配料，看也不看地随手放进锅里，菜刀在他手里就像一根笔一样乖巧。还不知道自己在心上人眼里已经上升成贤妻良母的Thor随手用胡椒和盐调了调味，觉得缺点什么，打开橱柜把Loki焗鸡翅用的现成调味料找出来丢了一撮进去，然后架起锅煮意面。他用盐和胡椒给水也调了味，这才把整包蝴蝶面丢下去，又把洗好的绿菜花切块。等待过程中他切了紫甘蓝和小西红柿拌沙拉、把放蔫的苹果洗净切瓣去核、小香肠剁碎和西蓝花一起投进酱锅，看着时间有余，甚至手动煎了四片甜芝士薄脆。Loki长这么大还没见过哪个同龄人能同一时间伺候三个灶眼上的不同食物而不慌乱，甚至还有闲情逸致转过头来偷吻，一边小狗一样地啃咬Thor的嘴唇，整个人都肃然起敬。</p><p>    水刚开锅，Thor把面条捞起来沥干水，倒进酱汁里翻炒，从而使之入味。完全插不上手的Loki气定神闲地偷吃小番茄，目不转睛地盯着Thor的脸看：古人说认真的男人最有魅力真是诚不欺我，Thor实在英俊，人又能干，Loki觉得他简直是在加深自己异星球失落王子的幻想。他发觉自己一点也不介意做露易丝。</p><p>    “尝尝。”一片放凉的芝士薄脆被递到眼前，Loki兴奋地咬上去，全靠要面子才没有跟着入口的甜香一起融化掉。他不喜欢在意面里加芝士粉，黏糊糊的面条会让用餐仪态不堪入目，但发现自己不讨厌这样的芝士吃法。他像只舔到酸奶盖的猫咪一样摇头晃脑，美滋滋地端着沙拉和餐具坐上桌；Thor装好盘后跟了过来，Loki眼尖地看到他把摆了两片芝士的那一碟放在自己面前，明知这样很傻，小心脏还是蹦了两下。</p><p>    “尝尝看我做得怎么样？”Thor见他不被邀请，宁可一眨不眨地盯着Thor也连叉子都不敢碰一下的可怜相，就不逗弄他了，自己先下手盛了一小碗沙拉。</p><p>    Loki飞快拾起叉子，一嘴意面已经送进口——Thor煮东西怎么这么好吃？！番茄浓郁的咸酸和沙而稠密的口感让吃多了罐装货的Loki无意识地哼唧了一声，小香肠的脆咸和彩椒的软甜被洋葱末和蒜泥中和烘托，变化成一种无法形容的美好体验。蝴蝶面煮得火候正好，面没有松开，也没有硬芯，黑胡椒和西蓝花更是让整道菜的质地得到一个升华。Thor做的饭可能不比Loki吃过的很多手艺，但营养均衡而且容易吃饱，对于平常不喜欢下厨的小公子来说简直就是享受。黑发青年小心翼翼咬了半口芝士薄脆，水淋淋的绿眼睛从下往上凝视笑眯眯地看他吃饭的年长男人，眉目间写满快乐和讨好。</p><p>    “好香！”他仰着头啪啪鼓掌，样子反倒更像只小海豹，呆头呆脑肚皮朝天、对人类世界的人际关系一无所知，强行装成一副很厉害的样子好来保护自己。</p><p>    Thor就没见过他这么逗乐的怪相，很想下手揉他的脑袋，最终还是清清嗓子，自己也埋头吃起来。两个大男人胃口本就好，小半桌子的食物很快被打扫干净，Thor不知是从哪儿听来的假科学、非要逼他喝一小碗面汤，被小肚子有点涨的Loki咚咚咚灌下去。Loki的公寓里也配了洗碗机，因此大多数餐具稍微处理一下就没有Thor的事了，他脱下那件有点羞耻的围裙，穿上毛衣，在Loki旁边的沙发上坐下来。</p><p>    “你手艺很好。”酝酿一整顿晚饭、没话强行憋话的Loki说。</p><p>    “谢谢。”Thor自如地说，为了不把好不容易挤出来的天聊死，又问，“你晚上通常做什么？”</p><p>    通常做什么？读书，刷社交媒体，写作业，做研究……Loki鬼使神差问：“那你晚上做什么？”</p><p>    “在GW的宿舍楼，晚上大家都会扎堆在一层的公共客厅里社交、玩游戏、抱团学习什么的。”Thor歪歪脑袋，食指挠了挠下巴上的小胡渣。“我一般那时候会跟朋友或者需要帮助的新人一起做，大家人都很好的，或许改天你也可以参与。我们很开放，不是弟兄的人除了不能过夜以外基本通行。”</p><p>    “男女朋友也不能同住吗？”Loki挑起眉毛。</p><p>    “干部是可以的哦。”Thor的眼神暧昧地舔遍他的身体，“早我5任的主席大一就结婚了，他和他的妻女都住在GW的宿舍楼里。不过他住的是老楼，宿舍都是套间，现在的新楼单间居多。”</p><p>    “待遇还真好！”Loki用拇指指甲刮刮嘴唇，若有所思，“你之前提到玩游戏，一般都玩些什么？我对这些事情不太了解……”他身体前倾，脸上浮现出诚恳的好奇。</p><p>    我看你想了解的应该是我才对吧。Thor暗暗想，随即提出：“不如我们来玩个最简单的游戏吧？真心话大冒险，听过吗？”</p><p>    Loki用死鱼的眼神看着他，有一瞬间Thor差点就以为他当真没听说过了，直到他猛地领悟到那个眼神其实是“你把我当傻子吗”的意思。主席先生干笑一声：“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”为避免越描越黑他迅速转移话题，“这里没有酒，我们就简单地换一下规则吧：真心话和大冒险都不能一连选三次，不可以说谎、不可以敷衍、不可以赊账，如果不愿意照做，惩罚……就定成是提出人主导的一个吻吧！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下节：Loki和Thor玩真心话大冒险。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>